The Secrets of the Heiress
by Dr.Scribbles-Doodleyy
Summary: Mikan Yukihara by day, Mikan Sakura by night. A pretty campus celebrity by morning, the hot-stuff Heiress by dark. She didn't know at first, and still doesn't understand the meaning of everything that she is doing and about to do. Will she know these secrets? The secrets that only her, the Heiress, can find out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter one .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

Shouda Sumire had been babbling about this and that, while I just got out of the science laboratory.

"So, are you coming or not?" She asked, looking at me.

"Huh?" I replied dully. I was feeling really dizzy. I feel my face getting hot, my pulse beating fast, my spine chilling and the hairs on the back of my neck standing.

"Are you alright?" her brows furrowing. "You look green." She finished off.

"Yah, uhm, I just… need to go to the bathroom for a minute."

I ran to the bathroom, before she finished 'okay' and locked myself in the last cubicle.

I kneeled in front of the toilet and barfed all that I ate for breakfast. I recognized the oatmeal. Ew.

"Mikan-chan?" She knocked at the door, sounding concerned "Hey, are you alright? Do you want to go to the clinic?"

"Uh…no,no…I'm…fine, yeah,I'm fine." I stammered, clutching my belly with my arms. "I just…want to go home." I groaned, "can you accompany me to Mrs. Cooper?"

"Oh. Sure,sure." I pushed the door open, Sumire helped me up and grabbed my book bag.

x. Faculty Building .x

"Mrs. Cooper, May I be excused?"

The chubby woman, who looked no more than 40, looked up from the computer screen.

"What's wrong, Ms. Yukihara?" She asked politely, looking at my pale reflection and arm on Sumire's shoulder, down to my finger, then she understood.

Her short, stubby fingers pressed on a small, blue button beside her. "Nurse Amy, give Miss Yukihira an ice pack, please?" She called form the intercom and straightened her purple uniform, which was really fitting. She signed a pink excuse slip and pinned it on the corkboard behind her chair.

Nurse Amy burst out from the door, ice pack on hand and handed it to me, after caressing my forehead, then she went back to the clinic.

Mrs. Cooper indicated us to sit down on the waiting bench beside her cubicle-d office.

"Uh, Mikan-chan, I have to go…" She said, glancing at her watch "…I have only 15 minutes left for lunch and I need to grab a bite…" She trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry, Monchou's waiting for you, right?"

She nodded. They had been dating for two months now. **Monchou** is the fastest runner in our school's foot ball team and Sumire is the fastest runner when chased by dogs, which usually happens a lot since she lives in a neighborhood full of canines.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

You're wondering why they want to chase her?

Because she has this food, which really appeals to the taste of the canines, which she called as 'DIET FOOD', when I asked her where she got it… she just giggled and shrugged.

Yeah, she's weird like that and really twisted.

So, anyway, you see their chemistry…NO? Well, sorry if not.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

She waved at me before she left and ran to the school's cafeteria.

Mrs. Cooper was still getting through the phone for my fetcher.

I can drive; of course, I'm 17 like any other teenagers here in school.

I have a yellow Porsche for a first car, but to feel like I belonged I worked part-time in a coffee shop in the mall and saved up for a Rusty Red Chevrolet truck. Well, I paid for its initial installment, but Dad paid the full amount after he saw my truck when I got home and forced me to quit. I didn't argue hard, because the coffee shop really paid low despite its popularity in the mall.

X. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

My father, by the way is the owner of hundreds of companies and places. He's a tycoon, for short. I really don't intervene in any of his work-related whatnots, so I'm not really sure what're his concentrations as his titles.

My mother is someone simpler. She's a world-famous archaeologist, who first discovered the hidden treasures of Cleopatra.

Determined to find out more, she left and never came back to us. She travelled and decided to become an explorer, an adventurer.

She sends post cards every now and then when and if she knows where she is.

My father doesn't mind, anyway. Though it is killing him inside he lets mother be.

One day, I asked him why, and read the sorrow in his eyes, but, still he managed to smile.

"If you love someone set them free, as long as she's happy, let her be." He just said.

I frowned at him, but he just resumed with his work.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

BEEP! BEEP!

I jumped on my seat and looked out the window: a black Mercedes is currently parked I front of the building, engine running.

I was completely startled that I didn't hear Mrs. Cooper calling my name for the nth time.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" She asked, shaking me softly to consciousness.

"I'm…fine" I looked at her blankly. "I'm fine." I repeated, reassuring her.

She looked doubtful, but decided to shrug it off and smiled.

I got up and forced myself to smile back and drag my bag and feet, which felt like a hundred ton heavier than usual.

A guy in tux got out of the driver's seat and went to open the passenger's door, when he saw me get out of the faculty building.

"What took you so long?" he muttered to my ear. I flinched as usual, he chuckled.

He always chuckle or smirk when he thought that I look funny.

I slid in, he closed the door after me and started to drive, I clutched my bag for safety.

_I hope he doesn't feel my pulse thumping really hard, or my heart beating really fast._

I'm really uncomfortable, when alone with him sometimes, especially when I am in a humiliating situation.

The silence was really awkward for him, but safe for me. I just stared outside, watched the places go and the time ticking.

"So…" he shuffled uneasily "What happened to you?"

I took my time answering.

"I fainted."I mumbled covering my face with my bag and waited for 'it' to come, for I know how low his sense of humor is, he laughs at almost every possible thing that'll awkwardly happen to me, especially because I am clumsiness' alter-ego.

He let it register first from his ears to his feet. He barked a laughter that can shake the whole world if he wants to.

After turning ripe-tomato red with embarrassment, he eyed me and asked me the reason why I fainted.

"Blood typing." I murmured.

"Oh?" he looked amused. "Can I see your finger?" he smiled teasingly.

He pulled over. We're in our mansion. I opened the door and almost run to my room.

I didn't take a shower though my body is sweating cold, because I may faint naked big time.

I stripped off and got dressed in jeans and thin, white, long-sleeved shirt and wore a comfy Big Bang foot sock. (a GD Chibi)

I zipped open my bag, fished my cell phone, wallet and iPOD.

I put it on my speakers, tuned to maximum volume with my favorite rock and pop songs.

I rolled on my back and stared at the bed's posts.

My eyelids are starting to flutter, I turned to my side, feeling relaxed when my phone suddenly rang.

'Do you wanna die?' my phone's ring tone repeatedly sang. I picked it up from my drawer, sat up and flipped it open not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?" I hesitated.

"Ah, Babe. Where are you? You're not here wearing those PE shorts. Hmn. I didn't see your legs." He greeted rudely.

_Urgh. I shouldn't have answered it._

"Okay… bye!" I flipped my phone shut, and rubbed my temple.

It was **Ruka Nogi **; the quarter back of our football team. I broke up with him before quitting cheerleading. He is such a JERK, now I wonder why I even dated him.

I threw my phone on my bed and decided to go out of the room.

As I opened the door, a smirk greeted me. He put both his hands on my waist and blew his warm-cold breath on my ear.

"You ran away again." He whispered, locking my door, he pulled me in and grinned.

I blushed. "I…I…What?" Oops, a mistake. I shouldn't have looked him in his eyes- His deep, crimson red eyes. I bit my bottom lip and he kissed me on my cheek. I blushed harder.

He pushed me gently on my bed, removes the hair on my face and gripped both my wrists over my head.

He was on top of me. He kissed me lightly on my forehead, nose and cheeks.

He never fell on my lips. Why? Because it was a family tradition. If a girl of the family wants her lips to be kissed, she will be the one to make the first move. Yes, it was made centuries ago, but he respects that law and my innocence.

He was eating my neck, OK not literally but, I can't describe what he was doing, I just feel like he's eating my neck. It was tickly so I moaned, he smirked. Annoying.

"Done!" He said, looking at my neck.

"Huh? What?"

He grinned and stood, still looking at me. I touched my neck and went to my bathroom.

I groaned. "Hyuuga!" I shouted. He came to the bathroom and stood beside me.

He snorted looking at our reflection. "What?" he asked.

"What is this! Are you a vampire? But, if so… urgh! What the hell is this bruise for!" I demanded.

"hmn." He thought it over. "A kiss mark" he smiled his cocky but still cute smile.

I marched out of the room and screamed "DADDY!" while knocking down the door of his house-office.

"yes, Mikan?" He poked his head out of his big oak door.

"Look at this!" I said, strained, pointing at my neck.

His eyes twinkled and grinned "A kiss mark! I'm so proud of you, Natsume." He looked at him.

"I know that." Natsume smirked.

I looked at both of them and rolled my eyes. "Boys!" I hissed and went down the stairs, hearing them laughing.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I pushed the door to the kitchen and peered inside.

The kitchen staffs were startled "Good evening, _mademoiselle _"they chorused.

"uhm, hey. Uhh, do you have ice cream?"

"Of course,_ mademoiselle_. What flavor would you like to have?"

"Green Tea. I want eat fresh from the tub. I don't want it on a platter or something."

"As you wish, _mademoiselle_. It'll be ready in seconds."

I nodded and went on my usual seat in our house theater room. Tonight, I decided to watch my downloaded marathon of CSI: Las Vegas.

As promised, my ice cream was brought to me in just seconds.

Before finishing the marathon and after eating up my ice cream. I didn't even notice that I fell asleep.

x. Natsume-kun .x

He was engaged to the heiress of the #1 Top Tycoon-According to Forbes.

Her father personally picked me to be his only daughter's fiancée over all of other bachelor successors in his list.

My father was his best friend before my dad died couple of years ago. My mother died after I was born.

He took me in.

And me feeling and hoping not to be spoiled, I wished to be his right hand and kind-of-personal assistant in any way.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I walked to my room and changed my tuxedo to a blue long-sleeved shirt, baggy jeans and white socks.

I combed my tousled, raven hair with my fingers and decided to eat popcorn, drink soda and maybe watch a movie.

As I got down to my favorite seat in the middle row I saw that the CSI: Las Vegas marathon was playing on screen, Mikan's favorite.

I walked to her usual seat and saw her head tilted to the side, sleeping.

She's so cute. I walked towards her and carried her in my arms back to her suite.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

x. Mikan-chan .x

I didn't know how I came back to my room. Maybe, I slept walk.

I shrugged it off and looked at my alarm clock: 4:30 AM.

Right, I slept early while watching the marathon.

I changed into my sweat pants, sleeveless tube and hoodie. I resolved to go jogging around the mansion.

I removed my iPOD from the speakers and strapped it on my upper limb, head phones on.

I spent my extra hour running around the house, when I bumped into something and my butt fell into the ground, I looked up to what or who it was and groaned.

He looked interested " You look particularly sexier today" he complimented, pulling me up.

"Up so early?" he asked, walking me towards the main entrée of the mansion.

"Yeah. It's tiring to go back to sleep and also a waste of time. How did I end up sleeping on my bed, anyway?" I asked, unconsciously.

He smiled, his innocent eyes version showing "I carried you, duh."

I blushed once again, I dunno why, but the idea of me leaning on his toned chest is, well, embarrassing. Or am I being too shallow and conservative?

O. End of Chapter One .O

I make all my stories in a rush and leisurely.

This was made during the summer, I just uploaded it now, out of depression.

Nah, just kidding. I uploaded it now, because I was thinking about the plot if I can finish it off or not.

Anyway, I am twisting each and everyone's attitude and personality to my own accord.

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice, So I disclaim.

O. Chapter Two .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

As we entered the mansion, I checked the time on my wristwatch: 6:45 AM.

"Good Morning, Natsume. Good Morning Mikan!" Dad greeted, beaming at the sight of us.

"Morning, Sir" Natsume smiled politely.

"Hey Dad! Early for work?" I smiled my- signature toothy smile- at him.

He smiled a tender one for me. "Of course. Had an early jog?" Then his brows furrowed in concern "Didn't sleep well?"

"Yes and no. I slept fine, early actually" I grinned reassuring him, when a limo appeared in front of the main entrance.

He got his briefcase, kissed my forehead and bid Natsume and me, goodbyes.

I waved back and let my hand down after the limousine disappeared behind the high walls, surrounding our residence.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Natsume turned to look at me.

"Hmn." I thought first "Anything would be nice." I smiled gleefully at him.

So happy that this day started beyond well, for she saw her father before school.

Natsume's face tensed up a little, a little troubled as to how he will react to the cuteness of her happiness, but then he resolved to put on a smirk.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I look funny? Is there something on my teeth?" She frowned, palming her face.

This made Natsume chuckle "No, nothing, my lady. **Anything **would be ready for breakfast."

He pecks her cheek and walked towards the kitchen doors.

She got used to his somewhat unpredictable teasings already, but still she can't help but blush a little at the perspective.

She walked up to her room to have a hot shower and get ready for school.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

She was prepared and ready.

She wore a pink, fitting Tommy Hilfiger V-neck sweatshirt, light pink hoodie, black skinny jeans and red high-cut Converse.

She put her book bag on the living room Cleopatra and looked at her wristwatch- 7:05 AM. There is still 55 minutes left for the first class to start.

She skipped her way to the dining table fit for the board members of her father's company. She sat and looked at the breakfast menu before her and was really glad there was still about an hour before first period.

_**Anything**_ was cooked for her. Instructed by Natsume, she presumes.

Pancakes and waffles in different toppings, with maple syrup and butter, strawberry jam and cookies and cream in mouthwatering presentations. There were also different kinds of appearances for eggs- omelet, sunny side-up, rolls and scrambled. Diet loaf breads were also accommodated. To drain the sensation there was a maid on the corner ready to refill her cup with hot coco.

She mentally noted to thank Natsume later, but now she dug in.

Half an hour has passed but not wasted. Nothing was left, but crumbs of bread, left over oil of eggs and the porcelains.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"Not knowing your appetite, I would've thought an obese kid ate at our dining table." Natsume grinned and slid me to the passenger seat of his Benz since I left mine in the parking area of the school.

I was forcing him to get it for me, but he just slithered his way out of my plea:

"Why would I ride a medieval horse when I'm wearing a mobile suit?"

Of course, I can't argue with that, so I just stared at him and pouted, he returned a smirk, as always.

He pulled over on the side of the school, where minimal people go through, because of its creep aura even at the top of the morning. I was listening to the soft music of his car and decided.

I opened the door half way, so I could run whenever possible. I immediately peck his cheek, which took him completely off guard, because I saw his eyes widen in surprise and shouted thank you on the way run, as to not feel entirely awkward and to elude his gaze.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

As I got to the front gates of the Academy, I caught my breath, put both my hands on my knees, wiped the tears on my forehead and neck and heaved a heavy sigh.

I poised myself.

Chest out and walk like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

She took a quick look on her wristwatch: 7:45 AM. The Academy was still a quarter full: Mostly of scholars and first years.

She sauntered straight to the bathroom and brushed her hair to fat braids on both sides of her face and her bangs combed to the side.

She ambled to her classroom and sat at her usual seat. She glimpsed at her wristwatch again- 8:00 AM, the start of students pouring.

8:05 AM, students raining. 8:30 AM, students swarming. 8:00 AM is the **must** time to be in school.

But, who the hell cares? Even, teachers can't squabble with them. Partly because we're high schools, stubborn and bolshie; and also because teachers here also have lazy butts to go early in school, so they take that as an advantage.

Sumire sat beside Monchou after greeting me "Good morning."

And Ruka sat beside me, a brash grin plastered on his stupid face.

He is wearing his football letterman jacket (he's such a braggart of being the quarter back) over a black t-shirt and rip-styled jeans.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Class started. Ruka, out of habit, slept and drooled over his arms.

The teacher was the type who wouldn't give a damn about his students as long as he gets a high salary and wouldn't lose his dignity in anyway, so he continued with the lecture.

The morning classes are over, so I stood up and decided to go and grab lunch. I entered the cafeteria with double doors opening; of course everybody glanced at me but a little longer than their daily pattern and over something specific, others can't even control themselves to stare hard and from the back snoopy people tried to squint to make out what is there to see.

I ignored them, looked and walked straight. I was used to stares anyway.

Maybe, they were looking at me weirdly because I came in a little late for lunch and are wandering why. Well, if you are too, I went over the faculty building to check out if ever I had missed tests or anything.

I got a tray, ordered bacon-and-coleslaw sandwich, fried fries, mashed potato, brown soda, paid and sat in my customary seat with the football players and their girlfriends, including Sumire.

_Yes, I know I am not part of their squad anymore, but what can I do? They have been accustomed to having me around and they are the only ones I got here, with me knowing them and all._

They were chatting animatedly; changing from one topic, jumping to another.

I ate my sandwich and fries inaudibly. I was about to dig in on my potato salad when Sumire -sitting across from me on the table with Monchou and two more other football players and their girls, which are traditionally part of the cheer bevy- can't control her mouth anymore, asked "So who's the guy?"

The talking stopped, their heads turned to look at me and I froze.

_Gosh, everybody loves good gossips these days, even guys._

Ruka and Monchou who were seating with each other exchanged glances, befuddled.

**OH MY GOSH! SHE DID NOT SEE ME KISS HIM! PLEASE NO!**, I thought to myself and repeated that morning's episode all over again to check up the possibilities of what she has seen and how to answer or even escape the questions that she would bombard at me.

"Huh?" I resolved to give her the _**BIG QUESTION MARK LOOK**_, the safest way. And the Plan B will be the _**MAJOR LYING**_ _**OR DENYING**_ and Plan C will be the _**EFFORTED DISTRACTIONS**_. Yeah, I'm really good at estimating the possibilities, choosing the right options, facing the consequences, and forecasting the results.

I tilted my head to the side and put my eyes on innocent mode.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at her own neck.

I clutched mine with my hand _What?_ And then my eyes amplified in realization.

**OH MY GOSH TIMES TWO! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE WORN A V-NECK! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID! CURSE HIM! **I tormented myself.

My face tensed up, but I rigged my expression and readied my answer.

"AH! This? Why, it is just a minute discoloration caused by the sudden reaction of my body's system and a sterile micro-lancet puncturing my finger. " I answered.

Woah, I didn't know my brain could think about science-_shit_zus.

Putting myself on the sweat-smelling shoes of the jocks after hearing those alienated words, I would just leave my mouth agape and completely forget how to speak in a language that is understandable in this community.

But, of course there is always a _SMART ONE_ and a _SMART ASS_.

"If you were pricked on your finger, how'd the contusion get on your neck?"

I didn't look over to see who it was and just smiled reticently.

"Well, I got sick and accidentally bumped my neck on the edge of the toilet."

This definitely raised them to life.

They groaned, murmured and giggled to each other and their previous conversation resumed.

Sumire was still eyeing me doubtfully, I smiled at her. When she looked away, I sighed in relief.

Unfortunately, someone noticed it.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

During Gym Class, I went to the Faculty Building for the second time today and asked to drop out of PE.

But, the Non-Curricular Subject Coordinator or NCSC, said she'll need a valid reason and my parent's approval. I sighed in defeat.

I slid in Gym class, after I changed into our PE uniform: A very short pair of shorts which fell 5 inches before my mid-thigh and a white t-shirt printed with the school's name "_Alice Academy_" back and front.

Luckily, it was almost over and coach Kruger said nothing about my tardiness, so it passed by like a blur, but I felt someone looking at me and my every move.

I decided to shrug it off.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I'm not really not good at sports; in fact I am better at it than everybody else in the school.

It's just that, I got tired of it.

See, who won't get tired when everybody knows you are too good that they would not even try to compete with you or dare to challenge you.

The fact that I'm the best drives me crazy.

So, I decided to drop it.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Two. O

OH-EHM-GEE.

As I read my E-Mail I smiled in delight. Well, I thought that nobody was reading fan fictions anymore, so I just do these things out of hobby. But, eek. Thank you much,much for the _alerts_ and _favorites._

I will update as soon as time will let me, I promise you that.

PS. Thank you for the review, I am still hungry for more

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Three .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

As I walk to my truck, I saw a silhouette hovering on the hood.

_Who might it be? _I thought, suspiciously.

But before I can speculate on who it was, he walked towards me and gripped my waist.

"Missed me, no?" Ruka Nogi asked with his smirk on.

"Uh, why would I?" I looked at him, right at his clear, stingy blue eyes.

He still looks like the Ruka-pyon that I know of.

The slightly shy but still the typical blondie with his gentle orbs… before he signed up for the football team.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

After torturing weeks of training, winning couple of competitions, and earning lots of praises and fangirls… he changed for the stupid side of his moronic nature.

He gets cocky, lazy, blunt, and rude and purposely forgets and or cancels date for the "guys" or any other unreasonable excuses that sounds more like BS.

And in school, almost every dismissal, Fridays, or weekends he have football practices.

So, me hoping that he would change back and wants to spend time with him, signed up for cheerleading, luckily I got accepted and became one of the Miss Popular in school and the coolest among the hottest, and plus factor: _**I'm the Quarterback's Chick**_.

The outcome was close to what I have hoped for: We get to see each other more often, because we share one football field and timely schedules.

But, I also got to see his faults.

x. Flashback .x

_It was one Saturday Afternoon. All practices were finished._

_I was sitting on my truck, driving my way home, when I looked for my make-up pouch._

_I took a detour and drove back to school._

_I parked my car, went through the Gym and walked towards the bleachers surrounding the football field._

_I grabbed my pouch and started to tread back when I heard a moan and a small squeal._

_OK, I know it's unethical to just saunter into somebody else's business, but the squeal was vaguely familiar._

_Besides, it's not that I did not know who the ones behind the bleachers were._

_It's not that I did not expect it to happen, but I was totally caught off guard._

_I mean, please, behind the bleachers? That is so Old school! We're on the 21__st__ century, for Pete's sake!_

_Everything revolves so fast and things just change and make up something completely out of the ordinary._

_But, then again, I anticipated this. DUH!_

_I'm __his__ girlfriend and __her__ best friend._

_I always catch her checking him out and telling everyone besides me that Ruka is wicked hot and has a really cute butt._

_Well, guess what! They are making out with tattered clothing._

_Guess Ruka can't wait for me to have french kiss with him and they got too familiar with each other especially since their connection was too mutual- yours truly._

_I stared at them. And them, feeling a little strange and queasy from my death glare turned towards the perpetrator with bullets of sweat, heavy panting, eyes wide and mouth agape._

_No clarifications were needed. _

_So, like the soap operas: I slapped her with all my heart, punched his nose with all my might and left them both bleeding._

_Not even uttering a word nor begging for an explanation._

_As I got to my truck I shrieked, calmed myself, and drove home. Not even a single tear has been shed._

x. End of Flashback .x

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Time passed by.

Sumire and I made up and decided to consider Ruka as an acquaintance.

I separated myself from him and broke off.

I met up with his football buddies and mingled. It was quite easy.

They were the ones with the googley eyes and I just flirted… a little.

This drove both Ruka and Sumire nuts.

Sumire said it was so unfair, how about them cheerleaders (because all attention goes to me) and I was out of the league already, so it was a tidbit insulting.

Yeah, right. Cheerleaders my butt, she was just talking about herself.

And for Ruka, he possessively thinks he still owns me.

Well, sorry you fools, you barked on the wrong tree. But, good for Sumire: Monchou-knowing he is not my thang gave his attention to her, they dated and such.

So, all fools happy, except for the moron.

I just can't get over on why he is not having any steady girls yet. He practically dated all the hotties.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Back to the present.

I grumbled. "What do you want, Ruka!"

"Well, you see…" He trailed off.

"Get to the point! I don't have all the time in the world." I snapped at him.

He smirked. "Who's the new guy?"

I gulped.

"And, don't lie." He warned me, seriously.

I looked him in the eye. "There's no one new."

His eyes furrowed. "What's your relationship status?"

That, I cannot answer. I stride to my truck and entered the driver's seat, I was about to close the door when his body barred in.

"What is it!" He practically growled.

I stiffened and looked at him stoically. "Not that you care. I am not lying, so you can't force me to tell you."

I pushed him back, close the door and pressed lock. I sped away home.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I parked the truck between Natsume's Benz and my Porsche.

I left the key on the ignition, as I always have.

I slid out and checked my reflection on the side mirror, when I caught sight of something diminutive on the front hood.

Damn! Now, that I've mention it, there was something like a GPS or Radar peering out of his pants' pocket.

I picked up the unidentifiable gadget and squished it on my foot.

Oh! Ruka's really gonna get it!

Despite him being so lazy in listening to classes and being a jock his intellect is high in his own little way.

He knows almost the common animals' entire scientific name and speaking of scientific his father likes to fiddle with stuffs related to machines which he calls as his "little robots".

Ruka is wise in sticking one of his daddy's "little robots" on my hood and try to follow me up, very clever.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I walked to the mansion, greeted by maids and my personal butler- Inchou-kun.

I climbed up the staircase to my bedroom, closed the door and took a cold shower.

I dried my hair with a blower, combed and tied it to a semi-lose ponytail.

I wore a graffiti-printed sleeveless top which fell off mid-thigh and stretchy pants, and of course, my foot socks.

I laid my body on my king-size bed, fluffy blankets, comforters and pillows, which were all white and gold.

I got the recent Novel that I have read from my bed side table and my eyelids just shut off.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I got off the bed and looked around- CCTV cameras and body-length mirrors surrounding my room.

A blondie with sharp, cold blue eyes entered the door, looked at me and smiled, surprisingly I smiled back.

He walked towards me and kissed me hard. Shockingly, I kissed back, the same strength he had thrown.

We were standing there, kissing for about an hour until a mirror broke the same us our kiss.

Both of us looked around, panting.

Someone very familiar walked towards us, pushed me on the ground where the shards of the broken mirror lay. I fell on the glasses, cutting me, hurting me.

He and she kissed. Not minding my pain.

I cried and shrieked at the top of my lungs.

When someone called my name and shook everything.

My sight became blurry and it all swirled around.

It ended.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

He shook me violently, calling my name "Mikan! Mikan!"

Then, I woke up; I straightened up in a rush. My body system still in trauma.

I respired heavily, tears falling from my eyes and sweat dropping all over me, even if the temperature is set on Super High Cool.

I felt like drowning just seconds ago, grieving for a lot of oxygen.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Natsume asked worriedly, kneeling on my bed.

I shook my head, still shivering, not trusting my voice to speak.

He sighed gravely, patted my head, and wiped my tears with his finger.

I hugged myself. "W-what t-t-time is it?" I stammered, staring at my bed sheet.

He straightened up and took a momentary look on his wrist watch then turned his gaze on me.

"Around 35 minutes after 12." He murmured warily.

I bent and hugged my knees.

I looked up at him; he was still wearing his everyday tuxedo.

"You just got home?" I inquired.

"Yeah" He sighed tiredly.

Looking at him thoroughly, there were gray semi-circles forming beneath his eyes.

"Why are you in my room?" I questioned, seeing through my clouded vision.

"Your scream was ear piercing. Inopportunely, I'm the one who shares the same floor as you." He smiled haughtily.

"Lucky you." I said sarcastically.

He cackled beneath his breath and looked at me once again.

"What was that all about?" All humor was gone and was replaced by worry and curiosity.

I mulled over at the thought, and then slump my shoulders, still cuddling my knees.

"I don't know." I whispered truthfully.

He caressed my cheek and turned around; he started to walk out the door, when I gripped his wrist.

Believe me, this was instinctively.

We looked at each other, bamboozled by my sudden prosecution.

"Where are you going!" I demanded.

He looked puzzled and cocked his head to the side. "To my room?"

I gripped his wrist tighter. "Don't leave me." I pleaded anxiety evident in my voice.

His eyes widened in astonishment and he smiled "OK."

He took off his Italian leather shoes and snuggled beside me.

He laid his body on my bed like it was the most normal thing to do.

I was still sitting up, when he called me, gripped my shoulders and pulled me down.

He embraced me close to his body, resting his chin on my head, stroking my hair softly.

I was still too muzzy to complain and to struggle free from his hug.

He hummed quietly on my ear.

This put me to snooze.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. Chapter Three .O

Gosh! Thank you for all the alerts and favorites.

And thank you for my reviews, I am thirsty for more. I'll PM you, just wait for it.

I heart you all, really. xD

Sincerely. DrScribblesDoodleyy

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Four .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

I woke up at around 6 in the morning and found the place beside me empty.

I took a shower and got dress in a checkered button-down blouse over a white sleeveless and black skinny jeans, I didn't bother fiddling with the buttons and wore my dark blue high-cut Converse.

I grab my backpack and headed down the stairs, my hair in a total mess that I didn't even worry to brush up.

I ate breakfast alone. Toasted bread with peanut butter and jelly spread.

I looked around.

It was quiet.

I walked over my truck, and looked at the empty space on its right.

I frowned. _He left during dawn?_

I slid on the driver's seat and pushed my bag to the passenger's area.

It was only minutes when I got to the campus around 7.

I marched on the empty hallways of the academy and went straight to the girl's rest room.

I looked at my reflection.

Pale white and imperceptible brown eyes mixed together and a natural pink blush complimenting my features.

My lips were neither thick nor thin. It's something in between.

I ran my fingers down my light brown hair, it was silky straight.

I brushed it down and wore a black head band.

I never liked face cosmetics, they look so fake, so I licked my bottom lip and tried to smile.

The students' noises were starting to grow.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I sat on my desk, rested my face on my hand and stared outside the window.

I am not so energize for school today.

Ruka sat beside me as usual and looked at me and looked at me and looked at me, I responded the opposite.

He felt that his patience was put to test.

It was in Jin-Jin's class that he started.

He lightly threw small crumpled papers at me, slid me notes on my desk that I didn't bother to even look at.

I just continued in staring outside…

And then he resolved to natter.

"Pst. Mikan." He silently called me after Jinno turned his back on us."… I love you…"

I'm sure as the sun is shining that he was pulling my lead, but in any way he really caught me off guard.

My eyes widened for a millisecond and saved by the bell, as they always say, it rang boisterously signaling the end of History Class.

I stood up synchronizing to the rhythm of the bell same as the other students racing out the exit door when Jinno said something I never expected in my whole school year of my Junior life.

"Yukihara! Nogi! Detention after dismissal one hour, later." He boomed and nodded towards us who had our mouths slightly open for debate. "Yup. That should fix both of you up."

He turned his back to clean up his wide, polished board.

I gawked at his back dubiously unable to speak for a second, must be the effect of shock, speechless.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask, glaring at the smirking Ruka who was side-looking at me, his hands on his pockets.

"Sakura, not paying attention in class, being an airhead in History Class can definitely _not_ help." He said looking at me through his lowered spectacles, then turned to Ruka. "Same thing goes for you Mr. Nogi. Narumi-sensei will be waiting for both of you in the Detention Area."

The jerk just keeps on smirking, that definitely irritated Jinno.

"Football practice is not an excuse." He started filing his papers, got two pink slips from his envelope and filled it up, signed it and handed them to both of us.

Ruka's face fell, look who's laughing now. Jinno got his envelope from the top of his chair and walked out. I started to follow behind but Ruka grabbed my wrist, turned me around and bored his eyes to mine.

"I know I don't have this personal authority towards you now, but as a classmate and former boyfriend, I am asking you this: Are you alright?"

I was astounded by the gentleness of his voice and the concern in his eyes as he asked me this.

I slowly twisted my wrist from his light grip. "Yes, I'm alright." I whispered , smiled a little and left.

I feel his eyes staring at my back.

I walked to my next class before lunch- Biology 101.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, I just copied important information, while Mr. Dawner lectured, his saliva spitting all over like shower on the front liners, and I pity them.

The bell rang: Time for an hour of break time.

Sumire waited outside of the laboratory, as usual.

"So…." She started, walking beside me to lunch. "…are you coming?"

"To where?" I asked ingenuously.

She stomped her feet while walking: she was getting annoyed. _What did I do? _

"You were not listening to me the other day!" She moaned accusingly.

"Uh. No, I was kind of distracted, _remember_?" I honestly said, reminding her.

"But…" Sumire groaned. "Anyway, there's no point arguing."

She sighed and shook her head from left to right, her permy seaweed hair joining, showing disappointment.

"What is it?" I urged.

She exhaled once again. "We have this little Friday night party at Monchu's parents' bar." She smiled gleefully.

"And?" I pressed on.

Her smile stretched on. I sighed in realization. "Define _little_ and _parents_. "

She squealed excitedly. "Almost everybody's coming: Friends and friends of friends. This would be so much fun. I bet there would be seniors or college guys coming." She giggled and had her thoughts running wild, I bet as she let out an air of admiration. _Gosh! Girl you have a boyfriend_. I shook my head with my thoughts.

"You are coming, right?" She then said after her quick pause and tenderly raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" I hesitated, trying to hunt for reasons. How can I say _I stopped partying after I broke off with Ruka? _Yeah, I look like I am not affected but really, I lost 20% of my party- confidence after I lost my boyfriend.

She slumped in defeat, well sort of.

"Come on." She wailed. "This would be like…" She thought of a definition to reason me out. "…the party of the month. It wouldn't be so much fun without you." She persuaded.

I sighed, _she won me over_. "Okay, fine. I'll think about." _What harm can it do?...right?_

She grinned, skipped over to the cafeteria and got both of us our food trays. I lined up behind her, got a clubhouse sandwich and brown pop.

We sat at our usual table and joined what they were talking about.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Coach Kruger was absent, because he had migraine, I heard and left us for free period.

I put my bag on the interior basketball bleachers surrounding the Gym and got my Nikon DSLR and scouted for my extra lens.

"Ugh. I left it." I grumbled. I walked out of the Gym and headed to the field.

I climbed up the Football field's surrounding bleachers. It was dewy, I found it cute, and so I took a shot of it.

I descended the bleachers and walked around the field. The grass, wet under my Converse.

I took a picture of the cloudy skies and the neatly trimmed grasses.

(Yeah, I'm an amateur nature/landscape photographer, alright.)

The sky was getting dark; I checked my watch and found that it was minutes after dismissal.

_Uh-oh, I'm late for detention._

I headed towards the Gym's double doors, pushed it open, but it didn't budge. Pulled it, but it didn't move.

I breathed in, breathed out.

..

Why did this field have to be exclusive? The high fences surrounding it were too high and electrified.

And I'm sure by this time all the students on the Gym have left. Who would check on the field anyway?

I punched the door hoping that somebody or someone could hear only to end up with bashed knuckles.

Then something rumbled, I am not afraid of thunder.

Rain poured, It's freezing. Good thing I didn't wear my PE uniform or else I would end up frostbite, but I don't have neither my hoodie nor jacket.

I shivered.

I searched for my phone in my pants' pockets; Luckily, I have it on. Unfortunately, from the too much static coming from the storm, it doesn't have a signal.

An ear-piercing shriek of lightning made me stagger a little as Goosebumps started to grow around my body. Subconsciously, I cupped my ears and closed my eyes shut.

Shit! I am not scared of thunders, but even a single streak and shriek of lightning is gonna kill me dead on the spot.

Rain is starting to pour hard; I ran to the back bleachers and hid inside the Gym's exterior storage room.

I crawled to the hidden corner of the little space and hugged my knees and camera.

The storm kept on coming, as well as my tears. I sobbed all the way until I fell asleep and felt myself floating.

x. Natsume-kun .x

He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Where is he?" he murmured to himself, looking outside the large windows of his room, the rain pouring fast and hard, thunder rumbling and lightning shrieking.

"No shit?" As soon as he saw the lightning strike, he grabbed his coat and ran to get his GPS and Benz.

He was behind the wheel as he activated the GPS-Radar of Mikan ,connected purposely on her phone.

It was moving at speed limit to a place undefined by the radar, a warding security was blocking out the connection.

He fiddled with the firewall trying to get through, but to no avail.

The barrier was strong and advanced.

Where is she…going?

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Four .O

Gosh! I once again thank thee for thy alerts, favorites and reviews.

Keep on doing that and I assure that I will do my best to update this story and make it successful.

Thank you much much.

PS. If by any chance there are typographical errors, I apologize, for I do everything in a rush.

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Five .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

"Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan? Mikan-chan?"

Tight hands shook me awake lightly. My eyes hurt, so I opened them up slowly.

"Ugh." I moaned and stretched a little, "Huh? W-wa?."

My eyes widened, my hands gripping the soft sheets under me, I sat up instantly as his face came closer to mine; my forehead smashing his nose.

"OUCH!" We both said at the same second, rubbing my forehead and him massaging his numb nose.

"Yome-kun!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" I screamed, crossing my chest.

The cloth beneath my arms felt unfamiliar and a little too big.

I looked down. "What the what!" I raised the comforter over my head, checked under the covers and noted.

I was changed into a soft, pink cotton long sleeves that fell off mid-thigh and white knee socks.

"Where are my clothes? Who changed my clothes? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where am I? When did I get here? How did I get here? Why am I asking so many questions?"

I hyperventilated in frustration that should be the longest chain questionnaires in 5.5 seconds. He chuckled interestedly.

"One at a time." He started."Your clothes were wet; they are in the laundry room by now, being washed. I am checking you up, if you are still alive. My maid changed your clothes; those you are wearing now, are stored clothing, you know. You got here at around a couple of hours ago. I saw you passed out inside the Gym's exterior storage room, and drove you to my residence since I don't know where you live and I don't really know why you are asking so many questions."

He grinned triumphantly. I sighed in relief, nothing really happened, and I believe him.

"Yome, can I ask one more question?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, please. Call me Koko. What is it you want to ask?" He smiled impassively.

"OK. _Koko_, What were you doing on the exterior storage room of the Gym?" I pried.

"Hmn?" His smile closed up. "Ah, you know stuffs."

"What stuffs? It must've been really important 'cause it was raining so hard and you still went to attend to those _stuffs_." I smiled proudly.

He smirked. "Stuffs that you shouldn't know about…" He trailed off. "You know what?"

I scowled at his safe answer and changing of topics but… "What?"

"It's already getting late for a lady like you to be in a man's home even if _I'm a gentleman." _He emphasized. "It is still inappropriate, or do you plan on having a slumber party here at my place that I don't know about." He snorted at his own practical joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I swung my feet to stand up on the carpeted floor of the room. "What time is it anyway?"

He took a short glimpse at his watch and said, "Around 12 minutes past 6."

'Uh, he would be so worried.' I muttered to myself.

"Pardon?" Koko asked inquisitively.

"Nothing." I snapped at him "Can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Uh, sure. But only for a minute. No more, no less." He pointed a finger at me politely.

"OK." I answered simply.

He searched his pants for his phone; he finally fished out his iPhone from the back pocket and handed it to me. I dialed his number softly on the slidy screen and waited for the burping of the phone to stop.

"Hello?" A rude, husky and familiar voice answered irritated.

"Uhm. Hey, it's you know, me." I answered cautiously, cupping my mouth.

Koko smiled in understanding and walked over to the far corner of the room, I know is away from hearing distance and fiddled with his computer.

"Mikan!" He exhaled in reprieve. "Where are you now? I can't locate your specific distance."

I giggled at his exhausted statement. It was both shaky and thrilled in both negative and positive degrees.

"What!" He demanded.

"I'm not a robot that you can remote control on, and that you can detect and magnet to you any time. Anyway, I don't have my phone close so maybe that's it."

He sighed, releasing his anger. "Where are you now!" He growled.

"Well, I really don't know." I admitted, lowering my voice. "But, I-uhm-at Yome's residence, if that will help." I said, doubtingly.

A moment of silence passed for a millisecond.

"I'm coming over." He grumbled and hung up.

I logged the phone, erased all evidences of our conversation and his secured number.

I walked towards Koko, who was currently checking out his BlogSpot.

"Hey, mindreader." I teased. "Thanks for the call." I tapped his shoulder with the edge of his phone.

He turned his head on me and smiled, "You're welcome."

I gave him his phone and he pocketed it securely.

"Where are my…" I air quoted. "…Technologies."

"Oh? Those were yours?" He blinked his eyes three times.

I rolled my eyes, once again. "Uh. Obviously."

He smiled again, "There." He held my gaze and pointed the dresser on the other corner.

I cut the weird gaze and started to walk towards it, but he held my shoulders and whispered to my ear.

Have I told you his eyes and smile were really creepy, like he knows every disgusting secret hidden beneath the earth, below graves and is haunting you with it.

"Not so good in pretending eh, Miss Sa-ku-ra?" He pronounced each syllable carefully.

I was dumbfounded, so naturally I froze.

He smirked stealthily and whispered "Gotcha!"

I turned to look at him blankly, grabbed his arm and twisted it brutally. _What's the point in being kind in this situation? But, the safest way would've been that I didn't react to what he expected but, what is done is DONE, so I can't undo it._

"Ahhh…" He winced in pain.

He tried to get away by being move-y, but the more he wiggled away the more I tighten my grip on his arm and I cupped my hand on his Adam's apple.

"Move and I'll pull your precious apple slowly from your throat and of course with my bare hand." I whispered menacingly, warning and death clearly evident.

I felt his Adam's apple move up and down beneath my palm-he swallowed hard, I cupped it tighter.

He choked off. "Mi-Mikan." He coughed. "…I won't tell. Don't worry… I promise."

I let him go, watching his face turning from pale, to dark pink, and back to his light tan.

He coughed really hard, massaging his throat. "You don't need to do that, you know!" He furrowed his brows, now stretching his arm.

"Instincts told me so." I smiled slyly and crossed my arms around my chest.

He gawped at me as I looked at him hard; our staring contest was cut off by a soft knock on his mahogany doors.

"Young Master." A maid called from the other side of the door.

Koko closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "Yes, Anna?"

"A mister is looking for a Miss Mikan, he would not notify his name, but we still let him in and the securities also verified him as safe but unidentifiable." The maid uttered gently and respectfully.

"Ah, it is alright. Let him wait on the parlor, serve him anything he wants and tell him Miss Mikan is coming a little later." He had a playful smile and tomfoolery written all over his face, but still unreadable and unpredictable.

"Yes, master." The maid murmured and her footsteps echoed on the empty hall away from the doors.

"So…" Koko spun around and looked at me, his hands on his pockets. "…You better get ready; your fetcher is already waiting for you."

I nodded. "How about my gadgets?"

"My maid will pack those in a bag." He smiled, intertwined his fingers in mine, pushed the door open and hop slowly towards the parlor.

All the way I gawked at our entwined fingers and thought, _we just met and he is already really touchy_.

The parlor's floor was made of marble, plus I was wearing socks so I practically slid and slipped forward towards my fetcher's broad and muscular chest.

My fetcher seized my shoulder blades and stood me straight. I looked up at him: he was wearing his normal tux and a mask of a… cat?

"Uh…" I bit my inner cheek and tried really hard not to laugh and just keep a straight face.

Kokoro Yome was clearly impressed by my fetcher's costume and sniggered a little.

My fetcher's head snapped up towards Koko.

"Ah. Hello. I am Kokoro Yome. You may not know me so…" Koko bowed slightly, his right fist in his left chest.

Natsume put his palm up on his face- indicating for Koko to stop. "Mister Yome, your name is enough, so do not bother introducing yourself."

Koko smiled, reaching his eyes and chuckling under his breath. "Of course. Of course. But what is _your _name, kind sir?" he challenged.

"My name would reveal more than enough." Natsume answered simply and with perfect authority.

Silence followed as the maid prepared my things back in a medium-sized, gray duffel bag. Koko was clearly amused with his answer, it was a prudent one, and I've got to admit.

"Let us go." His voice was controlled and unrecognizable if I wasn't standing beside him, since a mask was barring in. He got the bag from the small table, shouldered it and walked in the lead.

"Bye, Koko." I waved and smiled at him. "I had a good time."

"Bye Mikan." He waved back. "Visit again soon."

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

He took off his mask as we were nearing our manor. His face was sweaty.

He sets the Mercedes Benz' temperature to high cool.

"What's with the mask?" I asked him, grinning.

He shot me a glare.

"What!" I frowned. _**Is he mad?**_

"What were you doing at his house!" He demanded.

"He brought me there." I replied innocently. We are parking in the garage now.

"Oh! So you just _allowed _him to bring you to his house? This school night! Not even bothering to ask if it's alright! And both of you walked out from one room _holding hands, _sharing inner jokes_. _You! Changed in different clothing. How can you explain that!" He practically scolded at me.

"Wait…" I started and looked at his face, flabbergasted. "You think I had…" I trailed off. My temper rising.

"You are so…ugh!" I got out of his Benz and slammed the door really hard, that it almost broke off its hinges_._

_I can't believe him. Did he think I was that kind of girl? Ugh_. I thought to myself.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter five .O

I thank you all again for the alerts, favorites and subscriptions.

You all made my day and night complete. And I really can't reply to your reviews for now, because of my stupid internet connection.

Sincerely. Chococat-Doodle-Wings

PS. If there are, by any chance, typographical errors, I apologize for I do everything in a rush.

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Six .O

X. Mikan-chan .x

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

_Alice Academy is a school for academic-excelled and sports-oriented students;_

_Straightforward:_

_It's a school with a bunch of scholars, their noses sticking on a subject book in the library;_

_A horde of techno geeks, their eyes magnet on different computer screens;_

_A cluster of cheerleaders waving pom-poms on the bleachers;_

_And of course,_

_The gang of athletes (mostly jocks) prancing on the field. _

_Kokoro Yome._

My classmate in both Literature 101 and Calligraphy.

Yes, he had shown hints of being wealthy:

With his thingy-ma-bob and all; I mean, what kind of penniless chap uses _Hollister_ shirts to wipe off dirty sweat after every football practices?

_Alice Academy is not a school for Forbes-updated students,_

_But a school of slightly well-off, fashion-conscious, summer-job-taker, after-school-worker type of teenagers._

So, technically this is a safe spot for me and Koko to study comfortably, without body guards watching our every step and bullet-proof-vests sticking out of our clothes, just living normally as we wish.

And in this country, life of a luxury-living person is either dangerous or in-danger.

So, I being an heiress of a big-shot tycoon temporarily replaced my surname from Sakura to Yukihara- my mother's last name.

So for now, Sakura Mikan is not yet alive, but Yukihara Mikan is, to be on a safer side being an archaeologist's daughter is not really a risky thing, anyway it was both my parent's joint decision.

_**Mikan will not carry the name of Sakura until she can truly protect herself all on her own.**_

That was the _black-debaucher-society jury_'s final decision.

The BDS jury's decision is top-secret-confidential and restricted-enough even to be hushed out.

…How Kokoro Yome knew that classified truth is still unknown, for now.

More thought on those things later.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I stormed off to my room and banged the door shut, a little harder than I hoped my strength would execute.

Slumping on my beanbag, I searched for my phone in the duffel bag and checked my call logs.

10 missed calls- Ruka. 5 missed calls- Sumire.

Ruka? Sumire?

I speed dialed Sumire to check up what she wants. _I wouldn't dare call back Ruka- PRIDE._

"Mikan!" She cried after 2 rings.

"Sumire, what?"

"Are you alright? Where are you? Ruka kept on bothering me on his calls to check you up! He said: _you didn't show up for detention and your truck was still in the parking lot with you nowhere around during the storm. _Yah, that's exactly what he said, look I memorized it!" She breathed for a second and continued. "And you're not answering your phone; it keeps directing me to voicemail. I was worried sick."

"Sumire, chill! I'm fine. I'm home, okay? I got locked up in Gym and the signal was horrible during the storm." I assured her.

She sighed. "OK. Believe me; you almost gave Ruka a heart attack."

"Hodgepodge!" I blasphemed playfully.

She giggled "Hey, Mikan. Are you going tomorrow night? D'ya wants us to pick you up?"

I thought for a while. "Yeah, I'm going." I decided. _I don't want to stay home tomorrow night._

"Pick me up? Or do you want to go shopping first?" _I missed shopping with Sumire._

She squealed. "Of Course, Shopping! I missed going out with you! Wait, I'll sneak in on Daddy's card. We'll go after school. _My_ _Ford Ranger_. See you tomorrow Mikan!"

"Yeah, you too."

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I left early this morning and had a yellow cab fetch me on the other street of our manor to school.

Every Friday, school starts earlier and ends earlier.

By noon, school's over. To make weekends longer and of course, we are the only academy to have that privilege. We also are the academy students who crowd over the mall from Friday noon until the mall closes up at 10. And every noon, there comes new arrivals from selected stores.

What can we say? First come, first serve.

And if you want to have the best, you got to be first.

x. Frodge Mall .x

Sumire and I were strolling around dress shops since we came from the academy, hopping from one Lady's store to another, the boys- we don't really know yet, maybe at the liquor stores or somewhere…anyway we'll see them later.

"I can't believe you are the one to ask me to go shopping!" She said it for the tenth, after we step foot on the entrance of the mall.

"Yeah, me either. I just found out my wardrobe is running out-of-fashioned, so I'm trying to revive it for this year's Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter seasons." I said, looking over at the different shoes in the shop. I picked a red stiletto that glimmered by the effect of the small gems surrounding it.

"YOU! Out-of-fashioned? Since when?" She asked unbelievingly, fingering the gems on the sandal.

_Since… never, I have my very own fashion-trend-stylist but, I wanted to hang out with you again._

"Since…now" I bluffed. "You like this? It's just 40 bucks." I said, waving it before her eyes, she slapped it, making the stiletto fall on the floor, I looked down at it.

"Mikan." She called me, her voice serious, making me look up to her. "You're not acting yourself lately. You're fading out. You're becoming indifferent, a total snob. Where's the lively, outgoing, carefree Mikan that we all know, now? What have you done to her?" She said serenely, her eyes softening as she grumbled the last sentence.

_Am I really that obvious?_

"I honestly don't know Sumire. People just simply change." I smiled at her faintly.

She purse her lips as to not to continue further the discussion.

The saleslady rounded the counter and walked over to us with her whorls tied in a bun at the back of her head. "Is there a problem?" She smiled pleasantly at us.

_Whatta face! The smile! The tone of voice! I can tell she's a COMPLETE BITCH deep, deep inside with her FAKE-ness. BWAHAHAHAHAH, Yeah, I'm sorry for being that judgemental. XD_

"GLAX" _huh_. "A place where glamour and luxury clash." Catchy and probably fast-earnings.

But, this employee is such a low standard.

"NO. Nothing." Sumire turned to her, smiled and had her eyes twinkling.

_Woah, Sumire's a way better BITCH than her._

"Ooops. Clumsy me." Sumire bent a little to try to get it but…

"No, No. Allow me." The saleslady bent down first and snatched it off the floor like a snake, graceful yet atrocious. I get it… The manager came in from the stock room inside the counter just as the saleslady said, "Madam, if you aren't going to buy anything here and just damage our accessories and other supplies, we'll be happy to call for security." She said authoritatively.

_Want a promotion that much saleslady? She probably is just few years ahead of us. Sumire can take her!_

Sumire beamed. "'.CARE!" She shouldered her bag, shopping packs and stalked off, me following her close behind.

"You're not gonna sue her? C'mon, what's the point of having a lawyer for a father?" I said momentarily walking beside her.

"NO. Waste of time. Hurry!" She said, gripping my wrist and ran to another clothes' store.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

_BLACK BLENDS WITH THE NIGHT_

_WHITE STANDS OUT BELOW THE STARS_

_RED IS ALWAYS SEXY AND SULTRY_

"Sumire! Why do I have to wear this! It's not my type nor did I shop, it's completely yours!" I wailed again, hugging my shoulders sitting on the passenger seat of Sumire's taut ranger, smelling like pine trees.

"Hodgepodge Mikan!" She said, stirring the wheel gently.

"Sumire." I moaned.

"Stop your whining!" She commanded.

We had our hair done, make-up and nails painted on a salon-parlor across the mall.

My hair was curled to tiny ringlets and was embroidered by tiny pearls; my nails were painted white and dotted by black; my face make-up was simple, mascara, light purple-green eye shadows and had fresh-apple-red lips.

Sumire had her always perm-hair tied in an up-do; her nails in blood red; her make-up was a little heavier than mine, black-silver eye shadows, thick mascara-falsies, and glossy pink lips.

Even though my cosmetics are so irritating- my eyes are always watering, making me twitch as hard as I could not to rub my them or lick my going-dry lips- I liked how my face looked, It's like a whole new me with make-up and all.

What really horrified me? It was my outfit.

A cocktail dress, which Sumire bought for me after that stiletto-BITCHering.

It was in bright red that fell off a good inch below my butt, in pinned-up, carefully designed ruffles. It was strapless and a tube with x's suffocating my back. The dress was adorned in shiny-silver-thread abstracts. Sumire forced me into this _and_ fishnet-stockings, ugh!

I love the shoes though, 5 inches-high killer heels, that's paper white and a black ribbon tied on its head.

The bitter thing is: Sumire had it simpler.

A backless-tie-around-the-neck-strapped dress that fell on her mid-thigh. It was in white, an oversized ribbon tied around the belly and flowerettes elaborating the edge of the dress. She wore black stockings and ankle-high cowboy boots.

"Hey, catch!" She said after a while, throwing me a silver necklace with a large cerulean heart-shaped pendant.

She hooked her ears up with white gold earrings that twirled off her cheeks.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the pendant.

"A titanic imitation." She said, busily powdering her nose. "Now, wear it around your neck. We're already here. Party's starting."

She grabbed her black purse while I clutched mine and open it up a little to fish out my phone, which was turned off while we were shopping.

A message was stored on my inbox since an hour ago.

"Your father told me. I'll be trailing you down by 7." I shut it off again and put it back on my purse.

And having this spine-chilling feeling that something's going to happen, I never forget to bring my DSLR and hung the strap around my neck.

I went out of the ranger with Sumire and had the party of my time.

x. Natsume-kun .x

She's not yet home again, it's already 4:30 PM. She should've been home since 4 hours ago.

I walked to the main doors of the manor and leaned on the post.

I breathed the fresh air surrounding the quiet residence. The mansion was almost as huge as the White House, but more elegant, artistic and secretive. Different doors lead to different things, places and secrets.

_I hope she's alright and not in another man's house_. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes hard.

Soft leather-shoed footsteps echoed around the mansion's lobby as he slid down gracefully the flight of stairs, deafening the surrounding eerie tranquility of the place.

I squared my shoulders, and stand firmly, still facing the water fountain on the outside atrium.

"Natsume." He called, walking closer to my motionless figure and padded his hand on my shoulder. He was just inches taller than me and looked more like my older brother than Mikan's father, that's one of the advantages working with him.

"Sire. You went down your house-office." I looked at his face, and through the pale light of the fountain, I could barely see his ghostly smile and bags beneath his mud-brown eyes.

"Yeah. I'm almost finish. Anyway, I need a break and…" He turned to me. "…I know my daughter so much, even if I am not with her all these times, but I knew her mother very, very well and she have this trait of…"

"Sir, can you just…get to the point?" I smiled as he chuckled beneath his breath.

"Let me finish then." He cleared his throat, straightened his reading glasses perching lazily on the tip of his nose and continued. "She has the trait of not telling anybody everything, where she is and what she is doing when she's mad at somebody. And I believe you had a dispute last night, I heard her bangings"

I nodded. "Genetics."

He sighed. "What an interesting yet aggravating work of science."

I smiled. "I have a hunch that this is about Mikan."

He cackled slightly. "I suppose she didn't tell you that she's going to a Club Party this Friday night. She had been shopping since she got to the Frodge Mall."

I looked at him puzzled.

He moaned. "Tell me about it. She had to go all that way to that cheap mall when she has her very own trend-setter _au courant_ stylist, one of the best, really."

"How did you know, sir that she was there?"

"Her credit card bills notifications had been popping out of my phone since then, and I searched for any related reasons until I hit the Junior-College Party at Monchou's well-known Bar Club. It is now trending in _Tweakshark _by the way."

_*Tweakshark- __a famous social network slash blog site in the country._

"When will the party finish,sir?"

"I really don't know. I believe they are having it as an all-night party and when it is all-night, it is all-out. And you know how these teenage mind works, because you are partly one of them. They are unstoppable and obviously stubborn which are both their weakness and strength. Anyway, this time not even the authorities can put them to halt. The Club is legal even the party." He mustered and turned around. "I better check on Monchou and his credibility. Ciao."

I was arguing inside me. Whether I should go grab her home or just wait for her here.

As the Boss was almost at the top of the floor he called my name again. "Natsume."

"Yes,Boss?"

"We have business to take up, now. You should go change."

"Yes,Boss."

As the Master closed the door of his house-office, I hurried up to my room and got change in my usual tuxedo, equipped with the different kinds of electronics that I have, I slid down the railings and slid in on my Mercedes Benz.

I was out of the mansion before you could count to 10, as I crawled slowly on the street, I fastened my Bluetooth earpiece, which was glimmering blue.

"D'ya hear me?" An unidentifiable voice croaked across.

"I hear ya." I said, concentrating on the road.

"OK. Turn left then stop on the curb of Francine Colorado Boulevard on the 7th Avenue, then park inconspicuously on the far-edge corner of Frodge Mall."

I did as the voice said and pulled over.

"OK. Now, wait and observe."

I did as the voice said and had my senses alert, but decided to e-mail Mikan.

"Oh. And by the way your costume is inappropriate. You go change. There is a laundry bag at the back. Go get it."

I turned to look at the seat on the sedan and got the loot bag. I got out checkered button-up polo, navy blue long-sleeved-shirt, baggy jeans and a pair of Black Chuck Taylors.

I took everything off and got changed.

"LOOK! The target's coming. Better stay alert and when she passes the car let her walk for a couple of feet and then follow after her."

"What's with her anyway?"

"Questions later."

"But, what will I do to her on this mission?"

"Simple."

"What?"

"Just flirt with her."

"What!"

"Listen, she's not ugly or as beautiful as the Boss' daughter, but she's target."

"No way."

"You can't abort this mission, especially without the consent of the Master."

"How about somebody else just do this anyway, there are a lot like you or me. Right?"

"No, this mission is especially trusted to you."

"But…"

"No!"

"This is plain pointless."

"No, it is not. Just follow the orders and gather up the questions you want to ask and they will be answered later."

"Okay, fine. But, we are doing this my way."

"A definitely no. Now, go hurry she just passed."

"What? Who? Where?"

"That Chick with short, wavy hair. Follow close behind. But, not too close."

"Okay." I got out and stride close behind, crowding with the people also walking on the wide side walk of the mall. I scratched my hair and let it cover up the earpiece.

It sighed. "This is going nowhere. Talk to her."

"How will I do that?" I whispered.

"Poke her, and then start a conversation."

I groaned and stride a little closer to her and then leveled to her pace. She was looking straight ahead, giving me enough time to think up of something.

I cleared my throat, to catch her attention. "Do you have a problem, _monsieur_?"

"Ah. Hell-lo. I'm Nat—Nat." I stammered thinking up a name. "Tell her Natiro."

"Hi. I'm Natiro." I said, stretching my hand, briefing it for a shake.

But, instead she held the strap of her Chanel bag and looked at it dumbly.

"Nat-ti-ro?" She said it with a hint of French.

"Ah. _Oui_." I know enough French to answer up.

She nodded and asked me in English. "What do you want, kind sir?"

"Do you like want to go to a movie or eat popcorn?"

She looked at me blankly and answered, "No, maybe some other time. I got an appointment to meet." Then she turns around.

I caught up with her and panicked a little, What if this will mess up? "Look, I am not a rapist or kidnapper or-or a gambler or any kind of juveniles. I just—" I said fastly, walking to her pace.

"You just-?" She said, stopping.

"I just want to get to know you." _Corny_.

She looked me straight in my eyes and then sighed.

"Listen, I am still new to this place. As you may see, I am from France and I came here to work."

"I see." I nodded politely.

She continued, "I do not know anybody here. Distant relatives, perhaps but definitely not strangers or friends."

"Okay, so you want to go out and be friends?" I asked expectantly.

"Maybe. But not now as I have said I have an appointment." She reasoned.

"Okay, I can wait." I smiled slightly.

"I adore your patience. Do you want to come with me?" She grinned.

"Sure." I beamed back.

"Tonight you will be my consort." She said seriously.

"Okay. What is that?" I asked, women like her tend to be as smart as she can.

She chuckled beneath her breath. "A deep word for partner."

"Oh. Alright." I thought innocently.

She smiled softly and held my hand. "Hop in on my Lamborghini."

"Joy Ride?" I smiled.

"Yup. Can you drive?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." I smiled.

"I got shotgun then." She said and hopped to her shining Lambo.

I slid in beside her and turned on the engine. "Where shall we be?"

She pretended to think about it. "Uhhh…Monchu's Bar Club."

"You are TweakShark updated,eh?" I mused.

"Everybody is." She chuckled.

I drove as fast as the Lamborghini's speed could handle as she screamed.

"What's your name?" I shouted before her.

"Pardon?"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I emphasized.

"Oh. I am Luna. Luna Koizumi." She shouted back.

"Luna Koizumi. I thought you are French?"

"No. I am just from France I'm a Japanese descent."

"Oh. Nice knowing you." I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." She grinned.

"Success." I said through gritted teeth. "Congratulations." The voice croaked.

"We'll still keep our tabs." It glowed and then the line went dead.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Six .O

.gee.

Natsume is cheating on Mikan. Will his mission be to fall for the French deb? What will happen to their relationship then?

Wait up for more on this story. Don't worry; I am not leaving this drooping for long. I was just busy for the past weeks. I was too engrossed with getting my birthday wish list ready. HAHAHA.

Kidding aside, I'll keep on updating during my free times and please keep on reviewing and subscribing.

By the way, I am sorry for not replying to any reviews yet; my server keeps on directing and redirecting me to wrong paths. But, if you really want me to chat with you just PM me, my server is good with that.

I'm sorry for my promises. EPIC FAILURE.

. If by any chance there are typographical or grammatical errors, I apologize for I do everything in a rush.

Sincerely yours, DrScribblesDoodleyy

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Seven .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

Monchu's Bar Club was really just… the bar.

I mean, with the disco ball, strode lights, groovy music, sound systems, billiards, karaoke, poles, booths and everything.

It was crowded and with that it was packed up, no place for oxygen. Believe me, I am not being sarcastic.

Sumire and I had to dance on the floor with the crowd, if we don't want to get our sorry asses bumped painfully out the exit, just to cross over to the liquor counter.

We both sighed heavily as we rested our arms on the surface. Hearing a familiar snicker on our backs we turned our heads.

"Having fun, ladies?" Mochiage called, walking over to us, wearing a dark polo, jeans and sneakers.

"Glad you could join us." He smiled pleasantly looking at me.

I grinned. "Glad I could." I scanned around the area. "Woah. If these dudes and dudettes were really paying, you could be a gazillionaire." I commended.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "As if. C'mon let's go. The gang's waiting."

Sumire giggled as Monchu grabbed her waist, carrying her down the stool that she was sitting on.

"Guys, get a room will you?" I complained teasingly, making Sumire blush hard.

"Later." Monchu turned to wink at me.

I pulled my tongue out at him as he cackled.

-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

We walked towards the rounded booth in the middle of the vestibule, VIP section, I presume.

"Hey guys! The tardiness is here!" Monchu called as we were near hearing distance.

Heads turned around, gawking of course, one choked off his drink, stood up and then walked away.

"Guys, I would like you all to meet…" He turned to Sumire and pecked her cheek "…my girl, Shouda Sumire and…" he pinched mine. "The ever so-cute, yet tonight looked a little mature, Shouda's best friend, Yukihara Mikan…" he trailed off and beamed on the sitting crowd. "Take note: She's Single and ready to mingle." I pouted and mock-punched Monchu as they all muttered sweet 'hellos' in unison.

Monchu pushed me between Ruka and a guy who I think is a college-dude, 'cause of his obvious star-tattoo.

Mochiage and Sumire sat on the edge snuggling each other. I grimaced at their direction.

"Uhm…" I turned to look at the uhm-mer. "Hi…" He coughed, trying to carefully choose his words.

"…I'm Tsubasa Andou, but you can call me Andou or the like." He smiled shyly, stretching his arm.

I beamed. "Hi. Name's Mikan." I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

Sparks flew like electricity as our skin touched; I bet he felt it too as he withdrew his hand the same time with me.

He snorted at his sudden prosecution as I inhaled a breath. Ruka made a weird sound with his throat that made me turn around and glare at him.

"What is it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing much." He smiled smugly and traced the planes of my face gently.

Feeling a little awkward if I slap it off, I balled my fist and hissed at him silently, so that only the two of us can hear. "Stop it!"

He put his hand down and grinned over my shoulders. A naturally annoying voice strikes, making Ruka snap his head around. "Ah. Yes."

He turned his attention back to me. "Mikan, meet my distant relative. From the city of love, Luna."

I shook her hand lightly, and the smell of _Eau de toilette _crawled invisibly on my fingers to my wrist, I let go instantly. Making them look at me confusingly.

"And what is she in your life?" She asked curiously.

"She's my former girlfriend from years ago." He smiled assuring. I rolled my eyes at how he flirted at her.

"Don't be so rude, Ruka. Don't talk like I'm not here." I spat.

"You're the one rude, feminine. We are talking. You can't just butt in to somebody else's business. Mind your manners." She replied back.

I scoffed. "Our introduction hasn't been put to closure yet, so I am not butting in."

"Are you challenging me?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Do I have to explain everything to you now?" I said triumphantly, standing up as she did the same.

"Bring it on." She said, whispering it to my ear.

"Oh. I will bring it." I said stepping closer to her, we're an inch far from each other now.

She smiled sweetly and shouted over my shoulders. "Hey! Shake in some Jack!"

Tsubasa cracked his head up and swooped in to the counter. "I thought you'd never ask."

"You'll regret this, Missy." She murmured.

"And why should I?" I feel so tough now.

"You'll see." She then turned and swayed her freaking ass out of the booth.

Did I say I'm short-tempered? Cause I am not.

What? you won't believe me? Well, you really don't know me yet.

Why I started this? I really don't know, something just snapped at my system after I shook my hands with her. Something is not right, I can feel it.

"Hey, Mikan." Sumire patted my shoulder and clasped my hand. "What was that all about? Is she bitching you off?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No." I said simply and smiled. "What's up?"

She beamed and lead me to a secluded bar guest room. She sat ladylike on a studio couch, tapping the seat beside her, gesturing for me to sit.

"Again, what's up?" I snooped.

"Me and Monchu are gonna do _it_ here!" She said dreamily taking in the place. "Isn't it wonderful?"

I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What? Don't you have anything to say? Something encouraging, okay?"

I shook my head. "Look, Sumire…"

"Mikan, no. I don't want to hear it. I made up my mind." She said cupping her ears.

I sighed disappointedly. "If you don't want to listen, just hear me out, okay? It's your choice anyway."

She looked at me angrily. "If it's my choice. Why do I have to listen to you discouraging me to do this?"

"Because, I am your best friend, Sumire."

She shook her head, sobbing. "Just hear me say." I said, pulling her hands down and holding it tight.

"Doing this is a big thing. And I know you know that, right?"

She nodded.

I sighed. "And you, doing this now, is a little too fast. I hope you understand that I disagree with you doing this."

She shook her head.

I squeezed her hand as a tear fell off her eye. "Ruka and I had been hooking up secretly since the first year of high school, we just became official after he joined football and I did the cheerleading."

She sucked in air. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know…"

"But you still made out with him didn't you?"

She nodded solemnly.

"What you did was a rash decision. It almost broke our friendship, And you really did smashed my relationship with Ruka. Only, it was falling apart, you just made it legitimate." I said, tearing up.

I continued. "And this thing you are deciding on is worth a life time to ponder about."

She nodded again.

"Sumire. I want to hear you too."

She nodded and sobbed again. "I love him."

I nodded. "Go on…"

"I don't want to lose him."

I nodded. "Carry on…"

"He's the one." She tore up.

"Sumire…" I said softly. "Ruka and I had been in a relationship for about 2 years before we broke up."

She nodded.

"I also thought he was the one." I said, nostalgia taking over.

"I never kissed him." I smiled at the thought. "And we still lasted that long."

She nodded.

"I didn't do _it_ with him nor give him a 20-minute head." I coughed.

She nodded again.

"But he still waited for me. I mean, he tried, he really did. I could see his patience."

She nodded once again.

"But, we are not meant for each other, Sumire." I looked at her sadly.

She nodded.

"And you had just started dating Monchu. SO, we can't be so sure. I am not saying he's a bad guy. Cause he is not."

She nodded.

"And I am not saying he is like Ruka, because he really isn't." I smiled.

She smiled back and hugged me tight.

"I'll tell him, I am not yet ready." She whispered.

"Yes. Tell him that." I patted her back.

"I love you, Mikan." She muttered.

"I love you too, Sumire." I smiled.

"See." I said, pulling her to look at me. "Love doesn't revolve around sexual intercourse."

We laughed hysterically and I broke it off as the music changes its beat.

"C'mon it's no party without us." I said pulling her with me to the dance floor.

We danced to the beat. A little later the music turned slow and everybody was swinging with it leisurely.

Monchu asked Sumire's hand to dance and I will give it to him anyway even if he didn't. They need to talk about it.

I slid back to the VIP booth and sat beside Ruka, who was a glass or two near being intoxicated.

He was about to sip his glass when I snatched it from him and slapped it on the glass table.

"Mik…hi…k…cup..an.!" He slurred.

"Gosh, Ruka. You're tipsy." I said as he bends closer to me, making me smell his breath reeking with beer.

"You're so low standard, Mikan." Luna mentioned, walking over.

A guy spoke beside her.

Who the hell would go out with a bitch like her? I looked up to criticize, but end up gawping.

I knew something is going to happen, I really felt it, but this one is indescribable.

x. Natsume-kun .x

She's beautiful, much much more beautiful than ever. No, she's gorgeous.

I can't control myself any longer. Choking deliberately on my _tequila, _I excused myself to the men's room from my so-called date. I was sitting between Luna and a guy, who is somehow her distant relative, but after I got up he scotched over near her.

Just as the newcomers were introduced, I was halfway to the wash room, but decided to breathe in fresh air, and contact Boss. It was after 3 rings before he picked up his phone.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm at Monchu's Bar Club right now. Coincidence, maybe."

"Coincidence, I think not. I believe it is either plotted or simply a wheel of fate."

"Sire, your daughter's on location. Should I abort this mission?"

"Natsume, this is business. Nothing personal."

"But, sir…" I started to protest.

"OK, fine. Just…find a way not to get on her tracks, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

He hung up.

I slipped my phone back on my pants' pocket, sat on the Bar Club's step and had my hands covering my face.

"This is tough." I muttered to myself.

"Natiro! There you are." She called behind the shadows. "I've been searching for you."

I stood up and smiled. "Just breathing air. It requires a lot of oxygen to survive that party."

"Well, that's how parties are." She giggled, tugging my arm. "C'mon now. The songs are so cool! Dance with me." She giggled some more, dragging me inside to the dance floor.

After half an hour, the music clambered slowly.

"I really don't like this melody." I excused.

"Really? I don't like it either." Her face fell, putting her arm through mine, walking the two of us to the VIP booth.

She muttered French curses as we neared the area.

x. Mikan-chan .x

I was choked up by my own air and had my eyes boring to his rubies. Ruka leaned his head on my shoulder, making me cough a little.

"It's rude to stare." Luna noted and grimaced as she sniffed the atmosphere.

Her usher cleared his throat, pulling his collar uncomfortably. "Ah…" he unscrewed his arm from Luna's grip, having an excuse to look at his watch.

"L-Luna-chan." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's getting really late… and before these inebriated guys' starts to smoke joints, we should be going now."

Luna pouted again, playing with the tips of her curls. "But-but, the party's just getting started. C'mon let's have a shot of whiskey." She said then sat in front of me.

"I thought you wanted Jack Daniel's?" I asked, carefully laying Ruka's head on the couch.

"I changed my mind." She said simply. "Anyway, the boys already emptied the fresh bottles."She smiled sweetly, patting the seat beside her for Natsume.

"Natiro, pour me some, will you?" She smiled.

_Natiro?_ , I thought. _Oh, some other guy_.

"Sure." He said, then reluctantly glanced at me, swiping the sealed whiskey from the glass table.

I got Ruka's half-full glass of Jack and chugged it down in one shot.

Oof, I'm dizzy.

I banged it on the table. "Hit me!" I hissed.

Natiro just looked at me. "Aren't you drunk already?" He accused.

"No! I am not!" I griped. "Why are you shifting so fast from side to side? Are you playing tricks on me?" I hitched.

"Ooops." I murmured, cupping my mouth. "Hit me!" I wailed.

"But—" He started to say, but Luna cut him off.

"Mikan. Let's have a bet. The one who gets drunk first will dance on the atrium pole and will be video-ed." She smiled mischievously.

"Hit me!" growled.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Seven .O

Oh. Poof!

I sincerely apologize for breaking my promise about "not leaving this story drooping for long", I was busy again. I've got to admit I freaked out about being a playwright and directing my so-called actors and actresses that I was too tired to update. _Gomennasai. _But before that, I had my Item defense, I was the MC for our Sports Fest Pageant, we have practices for our United Nations Celebration, stuffs and stuffs.

By the way, my script was well-commended. I am so proud, right? ( I am not boasting, I am plainly counting my blessings)

PS. I am really, super duper sorry for updating late, please don't get discourage, just continue on reviewing, subscribe and matters like those.

PPS. Thank you for my subscriptions and reviews, I am truly grateful.

PPPS. I'm just late on updating but my stories are still on the go and progressing, okay?

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Eight .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

"Ouch! My head hurts!" I rubbed my pounding temples with my cold fingers.

"'Tis suppose to hurt after what you did last night. It was a disaster." The voice grunted, irritated.

I sat up immediately and looked at my father raging in anger.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Mikan? Haven't I told you to lie low until everything else has calmed down? I trusted you."

"I-I don't understand. What did I do?" I asked, baffled by his sudden annoyance.

"Of couse you forgot. You have low tolerance in alcohol obviously."

"Dad, what haooened?" I asked firmly.

He walked to my study table, tapped his laptop, then strides to my sofa.

I watched in horror as a video of me pole-dancing popped out as trending in tweakshark.

I covered my face in embarrassment; this became a cue for dad continued.

"The bad thing was: you were drunk. The worse thing was that: the camera which recorded that video, was yours. The worst matter is: It is all over the site. So, finding out who started this craze is not yet discovered." He said seriously.

"You have to chafe it in, do you?" I groaned, covering my face under the blanket.

"How else can you learn?" He said matter-of-factly

"What are you gonna do, then?" I muffled under the sheet

"Hack in tweakshark, of course. I f any other websites have your video in, we'll do the same."

A moment of silence passed.

"I better be going now." He announced, carrying his laptop out my door.

"Dad?" I called after.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."  
>"Can you forgive me if I apologize?"<p>

"Maybe."

I sulked as he closed my door.

"Tjis was not my day."

I said as I strolled around the garden.

I grounded myself from eating too many sweets. This was hard.

So, I stayed in the garden for the whole morning as to run away from temptations.

My legs were getting a little tired and so I sat under an oak tree.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

The vibration that shook my thigh lit my eyes open.

"Hello?" I yawned, scratching my hair.

"Mikan?" A voice croaked on the other line.

"Sumire?" I blinked. "Were you crying? Or are you still crying now?"

"No…" She trailed off "I-I mean…" She stuttered and sobbed a little more.

"I'm coming over." I declared firmly. "Where are you now?"

"Dad's house." She hiccupped.

"Wait for me." I ordered and hung up. I jumped to my room with the sweet smell of bread and roses echoing on the walls.

I changed my house dress and doll shoes into a pair of Pink _VANSoffthewall, _tight jeans that hugged my legs too much and a light purple printed tee. I grabbed a red hoodie from the hanger and ran to my truck.

x. Sumire's Neighborhood .x

It was a clean house.

Sky blue walls, paper white posts, doors, window panes and porch. Well-trimmed lawn and a newly repainted roof backing it out.

Seeing that Mr. Shouda's Honda Civic is not parked on the lot, I placed the Chevy on the open space and sneaked in on the kitchen door, which was left ajar.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Sumire's seaweed-haired head settled on the round wooden table on the dining room.

"Hey." I called gently, patting her shoulder.

"Mikan." She looked up and hugged my waist as I continued patting her back.

"Sssh…" I crooned. "What happened?"

"I-I-I…" She stammered, weeping continuously.

I untangled her arms around my waist and got cold water from the fridge.

I pulled her from the chair and semi-carried her upstairs.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Her childhood room still lingers somewhere, the tingling sense of innocence was still hanging. But it was not the same room that I often visit during my kid days.

The dainty pink walls were papered with purple butterflies. Her study desk was replaced with a vanity mirror-table. The bookshelf was not packed up with princess fairy tales anymore; it now contained picture frame, customized notebooks, albums, scrapbooks and make-up kits.

Everything changed except her creaky bed and built-in bookshelf and wardrobe.

She sniffed purposely, clutching a box of Kleenex on her chest. Seeing my sudden preoccupation, she looked at the panels.

"Dad wanted to ease my babyish being…" She traced off, staring at the floor. "It wasn't so hard." She grinned proudly then dropped it as soon as it came around. "Until you put mom on the picture."

I handed her the glass of cold water. "Why were you crying?"

She blew her nose hard before answering.

"It's mom's death anniversary." She whispered glumly.

I sat on a bean bag and rubbed her shoulder.

"Dad... he…" She sniffed and bit her quivering lip. "He got my ranger, toeing it to his office." She sighed. "He knew I'll wake up early, even though I was in the state of hang-over."

She shuffled on her seat. "So, I-I called his office, we had an argument and he told me to forget about mom…" Her ears was going red. "…he said she was a silly excuse for a wife and a mother. He-he said she doesn't give a shit about us, about me." She broke to tears and hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"Hey! Ssh. Maybe he's just saying those things to stop you from going there." I comforted.

"Why would he do that?" She asked, pushing me offensively, which I just brushed off.

"I do not know. So you won't go sentimental like this. So you could move on. He knows you'll get messed-up after you visit the graveyard. I mean it was a 7-year routine and he can't take it anymore , he just wants to pass this time. You know…"

"Maybe."

I watched as realization takes her over.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Oh well." She squared her shoulders.

I exhaled. "OK! Hey! Let's go to the ice cream parlor!"

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

"Oops." I giggled.

She beamed, wiping her stacked tears off. "C'mon! I cooked brunch just a while ago." She walked towards the door when she screamed. "Oh my Gosh!"

The terrified look in her face scared me.

"I look horrible! I knew I should've worn a waterproof mascara!" She gritted her teeth.

It's Sumire alright.

I laughed.

"Oh! Hodgepodge! Help yourself downstairs. I'll go wash myself up, first."

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I slid down the stair railings, opened the fridge and saw a foil-covered container.

"_Baked Lasagna_" It says.

I sliced a reasonable proportion and heated it up on the microwave.

While waiting, I got a glass of fresh milk from the carton.

As I placed the glass of milk on the kitchen table, the microwave beeped impatiently.

Sumire descended the stairs wearing a pair of ballet shoes, cargo shorts and a flowery blouse. She tied her seaweeds top a ponytail.

I forked my lasagna and chewed it gingerly.

"How do you like it?" She asked expectantly.

"It's tongue-melting." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't possibly mean my outfit, do you?"

"Oh! Right! It's…cute." I smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks. I love your tee." She commended.

"Thanks. By the way, who made this lasagna?"

"I did!" She replied, pleased. "I checked the recipe online. It's mom's favorite…"

I ignored her trail-off. "Nice. It's very yummy."

"Thank you. Hey, when will we go to the ice cream parlor?"

"After I finish this, okay?"

"Okay."

x. Ice cream Parlor .x

So, I took my Chevy with Sumire on the passenger seat, babbling about gabbles that I managed to answer correctly, nod and then ask questions to seem as that I am interested. But, on the way to the Ice cream Parlor, I tuned her out. Distracting.

It was an early mid-afternoon and it's Saturday.

Last night was really a blast, so I would not expect too many customers except for kids, toddlers and their parents, but normally they would go on the Ice cream Parlor on Sunday after church or after Sunday schools.

Naturally, there would be few people at this time of the day.

The Ice cream Parlor is a wide place, well-lighted, clean, refreshing and cold. It is held up with glasses as its walls. The area was surrounded by trees. Its location was near the state's boundary line, across the gas station.

With the sun that High up in the sky, its rays would shine on the wide building, making the glass invisible.

One kilometer away, I can already see the couple sitting on a two-chaired table, talking joyfully to one another. The Ice cream, Parlor was a cute place to date on, but why do I have to see them?

Please make us unnoticeable.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Seven .O

Boo Hoo!

Semestral Break officially ends tomorrow! November 8 Twenty Eleven.

I had my schedule planned out: wake up, watch Captain No Eyes America's DVDs that he lent me the previous previous month, and then most importantly- grow. But to my dismay I was sent home to the countryside with my brothers.

Captain No Eyes America (My classmate): I need some more extension, kindly send my apologies to your sisters.

BTW, Sorry y'all for typographical errors for I do everything in a rush.

PS. To my subscribers and reviewers, thank you so much much.

PPS. To some of my reviewers, My story is weird for I am weird so visible weirdness is only natural.

Reminder: Please continue on reading for I continue on updating.

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim

O. Chapter Nine .O

x. Natsume-kun .x

"Natsume! Natsume!" The hard banging of the door woke me up. Feeling a little jetlag, I managed to open an eye and answer.

"Yes?" I stifled a yawn, turning my head to the side.

"Who's that?"

"It's me."

"B-boss!" I quickly got up and turned the knob.

Mr. Sakura was there on the hall with his laptop on hand.

"Natsume, you need to see this." He walked towards my desk, not taking his eyes off the screen. He sets the laptop on the table, sat on the chair with his fingers entwined with the others and placed his chin on top of them.

"What happened?" He asked, closing his eyes.

That question was enough to explain the important details.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Flash Back!

"Natiro, I'll go to the powder room for a minute, okay?" Luna said, a little red and almost drunk.

As she was out of hearing distance, I moved closer to Mikan, her fingers on a glass of whiskey.

"Mikan! Stop that!" I said, firmly grabbing her shoulders.

She tried to wiggle away from my grip and drank some more.

"Why would I?" She snapped and giggled a little. "Nat-ti-ro. You know you awfully look like a bastard that I know of."

"Oh?" I asked, acting curious.

"hmm…" She nodded and sipped some more. "Ahhhh…" She exhaled dreamily.

"Oi!" I grabbed her glass and drank it all up.

"Natiro! You… hicc…mean..up…nee…hicc…hicc…" She pouted, her eyes watering.

Shivering a little as the sensation of the whiskey slid through my throat like a cold fire, I closed my eyes.

"Mikan…" I started to say, but she was already on the strip-table with a bottle of whiskey on hand.

She gulped half of it all down and started twirling on the pole, a crowd was gathering around, cheering her on. It would be odd for them and for Luna if I just pull Mikan down and go home with her.

It could ruin everything. I need to be calm, I need to think.

"Pleasant." She murmured in French and grabbed a camera from a chair then started recording Mikan's doings- from a picture to a video. If I can't stop her as Natsume, I can stop her for this mission.

"Oi! Stop that. We really should be going now." I said, tugging her towards the Exit.

I sat her up on the Lamborghini's hood. "Behave, okay? I'm going to the men's room."

"OK." She replied, French thick on her accent.

I paced to the men's room and made a quick call to the Head Quarters.

End of Flash Back!

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"That's all?" The Boss asked.

"As far as I now." I replied.

"Oh. Well, what should I do with this?" He asked again.

"I suggest in hacking the main server, sir, and then connect invisibly to the BlogSpot and other sites containing that video." I suggested.

He nodded and got his laptop back. "I'll send this to HQ after Mikan wakes up. I'll give her a fit." He smiled impishly, and then turned to leave.

I dropped my head on the pillow, and started to sleep back but another knock came again.

"Young master?" The mellow voice asked behind the door.

"Yes, Youichi," I groaned, not even opening an eyelid.

"High Master Sakura asks for you to shower up."

"Okay, Youichi. Thank you,"

I waited for his footsteps to fade away, before hurrying to shower.

The harsh fall of the icy water beat furiously on my still-sleepy nerves. I got out as quickly as I can, alert and dripping wet, and got clothe into a crisp, white shirt and a pair of semi-loose jeans.

I glided down the stairs and headed towards the dining area, only to find the table and food untouched. I turned my head towards a maid holding a kettle of what seemed like hot chocolate.

"Where's Lady Mikan?," I asked formally, pulling a chair and then sat on it,

"Diet, she says, Young Master." She answered nonchalantly.

Breads in different flavors, forms and shapes came hovering before me. I only got those what I see as having sweet fillings.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

After fuelling my stomach, I got up and walked over the garden to check Mikan, if maybe she's there. Yes, there she was, a mop of light brown hair lay under an oak tree, making it clearly evident.

I stridden forward but my phone had to ring, ruining the serenity of the moment.

I answered without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"You should be going now," It ordered.

I vroomed my Benz back to the place I first saw her and perched the Bluetooth earpiece carefully under my hair.

x. Fodge Mall .x

I was wearing a V-neck blue t-shirt under a white polo shirt, straight-cut jeans and a pair of checkered sneakers.

I strolled around the mall, looking for a specific clothes' store.

Target locked. There she was, with her fair curls tied to a loose bun over her head.

Her uniform was simple- A pink polo with the shop's logo, black pencil-slack skirt, black stockings and a pair of gold ballet shoes.

She had her head bent down, reading a book maybe, while sitting on a stool in front of the cash register.

I entered and gently tapped the counter with my knuckles.

"Good morning, miss." I greeted like anyone would.

"Good morning, sir…" She said, looking up slowly. "Natiro! Good morning! How may I help you?" She asked ecstatically, pocketing something.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Well, obviously, I am just here, working with no customers…" She grinned.

I looked around. "You're alone?"

"No. My co-employee just went to the bathroom and the branch manager is busy at the moment."

"Oh. When's your break?" I smiled hopefully.

She jumped lightly. "After an hour for an hour," She said, looking at her watch.

"You want to go have lunch with me?" I asked.

"Can you wait that long?" She smiled.

"Of course. I'll just look around the mall and then stand by my car." I grinned.

"You brought your car?" She asked incredulously. "I didn't know you had one, I mean no offense meant, but I thought you were just some window-shopper."

I smirked, "Yes, I did and I have."

A customer entered the glass doors with light pink hair and mellow eyes.

"Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you?" Luna rounded the counter towards the pinkette. "See you later," She whispered.

I nodded and went out, feeling her eyes on my back.

x. beep-boo-bee-bap .x

After I went out the mall, back to where I left my Mercedes Benz, a new car had perched on my location… a Honda Element.

As I looked, gawking at the sleek car, my Bluetooth earpiece glowed.

"Where's my car!" I stomped.

"That one," It said plainly.

"But…" I started to protest but…

"How will you explain to her, owning a Mercedes Benz?" I zipped my mouth, speechless.

"That's what I thought," It said, bluntly.

"In case she asks, you are _Hitsuo Natiro _– son of an anesthecian and a Philosophy teacher in the States. Graduated in Japan in the course of Fine Arts, stays in Floor 3 Door 258 in Sakura Nadeshiko Apartment Building,"

"If anything happened unexpectedly?"

"Just ready the earpiece, we'll call."

"But, how will you know if…"

"We just know," It dropped the conversation and hung up.

I sighed relentlessly.

"Why me? Why me?" I groaned.

Soft footfalls padded on the gravel, I turned around to see Luna Koizumi, dressed in a carnation pink puff-sleeved blouse, flesh-colored skirt that fell over her knees and a pair of doll shoes, bending on my car.

"Wow! Is this yours?" She asked, pointing at the thing.

"Yep," I answered, tucking the earpiece under my hair. "You're 30 minutes early," I accused.

She smiled proudly. "Remember that pinkette customer?"

I nodded, remembering the customer who was there before I left.

"Well, she bought stuffs that reached our quota for the week."

"And, so?" I asked curiously.

"Manager said it was because of my charms, but I highly doubt it." She blushed. "That pinkette just kept on handing me dresses, so I just kept on punching the amount she should pay. But manager did not pay any attention, she still rubbed it in." She shook her head. "And so she said I'll have a 2-hour-lunch break for a week." She giggled.

"That's nice." I managed to comment and smiled encouragingly. "Where do you plan to go, now?" I asked, leading her to the passenger seat.

She fastened the seatbelt as I closed the door and started the engine.

"I want to celebrate!" She exclaimed. "Do you have ice cream parlors here?"

"Of course, it's not so far away from this mall." I steered the wheel gently.

"Then, we'll go there!"

x. beep-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Nine .O

People of the world! I changing my name, because I think I am beginning to becoming a dork again, but I'm sure you don't mind, right? As long as I write properly.

Anyway, I finished watching Captain No Eyes America's dvds, hohohoho and he's so kind enough to help me do my project and give him my reviews about those.

OMG, I am again completely out of topic! I might be going crazy.

Just you know, Read, review, subscribe,alert all you want and again I would really, truly be grateful for all of those, for the ones who already did, I HEART YOU.

By the way, This chapter was a great crap. But, a simple indication to wait for more.

Sincerely. Chococat-Doodle-Wings, temporary


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Ten .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

I parked my Chevy on the space nearest the entrance, beside a four-door sedan.

"Who'll pay for the ice-cream?" Sumire asked suddenly.

"I will, of course," I said, turning the engine off.

"But… I was the depressed one," She regarded simply.

"Exactly," I breathed, trying to end this nonsensical argument.

"Hmn. Let's play rock-paper-scissors then to be fair," Sumire announced, pulling her fist upfront.

"Alright. You better be wise enough, I'm pro at this." I boasted playfully, pulling my palm in mid-air.

"Stop your yapping and 1, 2, 3,"

_**Mikan: Scissors Sumire: Rock**_

"Hey! Unfair,"

"One point out of 3 games, 2 more to go," She patted her chest.

"Argh! Go!"

_**Mikan: Paper Sumire: Rock**_

"Hey! That was a lot more unfair, I haven't even moved my fist!"

"All is fair in love and war, honey," I managed to beam at her. "Okay, the final round, you better be ready 'cause this one's gonna be a serious one. Ready in 3, 2, 1 and GO!"

_**Mikan: Rock Sumire: Scissors**_

"I won! I won! I won! I won! I won! I told you, I'm a veteran."

"Veteran, eh? Why'd you look like you just won a hundred glories?"

x. The Ice Cream Station .x

The entrance doors had sensitive sensors. The moment we stepped on the doors' welcome mat, it slid open automatically.

The counter was just a good 7 meters vertical to it.

"Good noon, customers!" A guy with a cute beanie over his head turned to smile at us.

"Good noon!" I smiled back. He looks awfully familiar.

"Oh! Mikan-chan!" He looked at me knowingly.

"Have we met?" I blinked, shocked by his friendliness, gazing from his facial tattoo to his name-tag.

"Andou," I said to myself, over and over again. "Ah! Andou… Tsubasa-sempai!" I then laughed.

"How do you do, Mikan-chan?" He grinned.

Sumire looked from my teased up face to Andou's welcoming eyes. "I think you two need a little catching up to do, so I better get sitting."

She looked at me with her _need-to-know-every-single-details_ look and strutted towards a two-seater table.

"Mikan-chan. Though it breaks my heart that you did not remember me earlier, I'm still glad you did." He beamed. "Also, sorry for my over familiarity, does it bother you?"

"No, of course not it's alright, really. That cool tattoo of yours gives off a little too much,"

He chuckled a little, cleared his throat, and squared his shoulders. "But, for now, you… are my customer, let's rerun."

He swept his hair and smiled politely at me, "Good noon, customer, how may I help you?"

"Good noon, I would like to order…" I trailed off, biting my lower lip, "…2 of your strawberry-icecream-mega-crepe," I said, pointing at the menu board on the wall.

"Is that all, madame?"

"Yes, thank you very much,"

"Here's your claim stabs, madame, just hand it over to the waitress that would be sending the crepes on your table. Bon Appetite," He grinned.

I giggled and walked over to Sumire, sitting patiently on our table.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"Okay, Cards on the table!" Sumire leaned closer to me, the table parting us, just as I sat down. "Who was that? And how did you meet him?" She asked, pointing at Tsubasa, who was wiping the counter while humming.

I shrugged, "A college dude that I met last night, think he's studying in the U."

"How nice," She battered her lashes at me and giggled. "A start of a new love story, eh?" She smirked and laid her head on her palm.

_Oh well at least she's better than this morning_, I thought.

A girl with pink short hair and striking eyes laid the platters before us as she smiled, "Bon Appetite, mademoiselles," She stretched her hand, palm-side up before me as I handed her the claim stabs, she then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Sumire sliced a spoonful of the crepe, put it into her mouth, chewed it gingerly and then swallowed.

"Oh," She sighed. "Before I almost forget, there's football practice tomorrow for the upcoming finals, you wanna come?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't."

She pouted. "Why not? Too busy for your old friends?"

"Welll…I…," I exhaled uncomfortably, "Yes, I am busy. Sunday's always a family-bonding period for the Yukihara clan, it's a tradition that nobody can defy and followed from generation to generation. It was applied for centuries. And it was especially made for the teenagers, no teen, meaning kids at the age of 17 and below should go beyond the family's land, no exemptions. But over the years, as the world encountered what they called revolutions, curfews were mercifully issued: midnight until 10 in the morning, teenagers should be strictly inside the house; 11am until 2 in the afternoon, everybody may go out past the family's territory like to school, shops, offices or parks. At 2:30 on the dot all the residents should be inside the house until Monday. Plus, all family members of the dwelling should have dinner on one table at the same time. NO EXCLUSIONS."

"Wow, Sunday's hell for y'all teenagers of Yukihara's," She said out loud.

"No, not really, We can still browse the World Wide Web any time or do phone calls during free times, if there's no any special occasions like chores and… stuffs," I shrugged.

"Hold up!" She thoughtfully said. "The practice shouldn't be finish until 1 in the afternoon. You could go by the campus at 11, watch the practice until 12, we'll go grab lunch together, then go to the mall afterwards. You can get home before curfew ends. Am I smart or what?" She smiled proudly.

"Brilliant!" I said ecstatically, "But I'm grounded," I frowned.

She showed me a genuine disbelief. "The Holy You? Grounded? For what?"

"I went home late last night," It seems like she's not updated by _tweakshark_.

"Oh, too bad, by the way, I didn't see you after midnight…" She scooped the strawberry ice cream to her mouth.

"I was fetched," I said, dismissing the conversation. "Anyway, give me updates about the football team. Did our old players change positions? Did someone new applied for the team?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much, really. The previous' season's team's goalie broke his arm on a basketball tryout, 'cause he is an athletic like that, he was then replaced by a guy named Kokoro Yome."

"Kokoro Yome… I didn't know he could be a goalie this early."

"You know him?" She raised a brow.

"No not really, he's just one of my mates in Calli and Lit," I shrugged smoothly.

"Oh, anyway, back to topic, I guess the football team's just desperate… He plays well anyways during practices, but not as good as the previous' season's… Sheesh! Mikan, you sit on our lunch table all the time and you don't know that, that was a hot issue for almost a week."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, All you talk about is nail beds, shopping and hot stuffs."

She snickered."Obviously. We're cheerleaders~!"

I cackled. "Oh, by the way… Is Ruka doing fine?" I asked casually.

"Yeah. He's been practicing as scheduled, sick bastard, lots of free time." Looking annoyed, She ate her ice cream up and played with the melts.

I nodded. "Isn't that good? They can win the game as easy as that."

"Yeah, right, he's been pressuring everyone up during practices, gives bad and dark auras every now and then."

"Must be desperate for the finals?"

She looked at me seriously. "Mikan, really, are you that heartless? He's broken hearted and lonely."

Irritated, I snapped, "And you blame me for that? Wasn't this your' and his' faults."

She bit her crepe, trying to shrug off my statement. "You're right. I'm sorry, shouldn't have brought that up."

I loosened up. "Yeah, I know."

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Ten .O

Sorry, if this chapter was a little boring

Guys, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease read, review, subscribe and alert all you want ! I love y'all .

Hey, better late than never , right? (about my chapters)

Sincerely. -Doodleyy 3


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim

O. Chapter Eleven .O

x. Natsume-kun .x

She ordered two chocolate sundaes as I sat down on a two-chaired table near the glass walls. She followed after paying and sat down in front of me, smiling.

"This place is cozy, peaceful and cold. A perfect ice cream parlor," She smiled, inspecting the place.

A machine rumbled in the kitchen.

"Do you know where the washroom is?" She suddenly asked.

I pointed to the left as she stood up. "Need to go. Here-", She handed me two claim-stabs. "-be back in a minute,"

The waitress came with our orders. Soft giggles echoed the area. She made a short annoyed face then transformed to pleasant as I gave her the claim-stabs.

Minutes later, Luna came out of the washroom. 2 figures are now sitting on the far side of the ice cream place.

Luna sat in front of me again, enthusiasm written on her eyes. She peered a little behind my shoulder and smirked. "It's scandal chick, isn't it?"

"Huh?" I looked at her dumbfounded as she pointed behind my back and scooped her ice cream.

I turned to look at what she was pointing at.

_Yes. Scandal chick. Mikan,huh. I'm sorry if you got caught up in this situation._

"What about her?" I asked, swiveling on my seat as I looked back at her. Shock was very evident. "What? Do I have chocolate syrup on my mouth?" Grabbing tissue papers from the table, I wiped my mouth.

"Well, none. But… I thought you're also a daily _**tweakshark**_ user…"

"No. Not at all. Maybe an occasional user might suit me, though." I defended, scooped a spoonful of ice cream and licked my mouth for any traces of sticky syrup.

"Why? Too occupied for that kind of leisure?" Licking at the cherry, topped on the sundae's everest. She looked at me behind her long, curled lashes.

"Yeah, maybe a little…" I pressed the Bluetooth piece as I did with instinct. Good thing I was partly covered by the sun's ray as to not be too obvious.

"Oooh, what do you occupy yourself then? Do you have a job?" She interviewed, biting the cherry.

"_You mostly do part-time jobs. Out of boredom and for savings"_

"Just part-time jobs, really, you know, to sustain my health with daily food and occasional medical check-ups. Sometimes I just applied out of boredom or to save-up for specific things that I want to buy…" I answered and ate my ice cream silently.

"How about your rent? You mentioned on the ride here that you currently reside in an apartment room in Sakura Nadeshiko Building, right? I heard that it's a very expensive place." She smiled, scooping some more ice cream.

I chewed my cherry gingerly before answering."Yeah. My parents just wire the cash-before due-straight to the management."

"Where are your parents anyway? Why aren't they living with you?"

"They're in the States. They're too busy there anyway, with their jobs and all that. I also want to gain total independence, though they persuade me that they'd pay the rent, which was fine with me, I accumulated the independence that I want here. Freedom, I might say."

She nodded. "States. Wow. Did you once live there? What was it like?"

"Yeah, before I studied here. It was like a paradise full of skyscrapers."

"Where exactly did you live there? New York? Seattle?..."

"California, Los Angeles."

"Hollywood? Did you go to Beverly Hills? Ooooh."

"Hey! Why are you asking so many questions? How about I ask you?"

"Hey! You were the perverted stranger, who followed me, so as a stalker you should likely know my hobby and habits, right?" She looked at me mischievously as she licked her spoon.

"I'm neither a pervert nor a stalker. I…"

"Hey! I did not say you're a pervert. I said perverted, there's a difference."

"Oi! How come you speak our language fluently? Didn't you come from Paris?"

She shrugged and played with the melted ice cream on her glass container."My father's French, my mother's a descendant of this place. I just want to check out what she's home-sick for. Also, my daddy sent me here for work."

"Why don't you work there in Paris?"

"No. I-I can't, you know. Family problems and stuffs, I just can't handle those." She bit her quivering lip.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know what to say."

"Nah. It's fine." She waved a hand at me and drank the melted cream up. "C'mon, we should go now. My break's almost over."

"Time sure flies." I said, standing up as she did and walked after her.

I didn't need to look as I feel eyes boring at us.

x. Mikan-chan .x

Dark, raven hair. Crimson eyes. No, it can't be him.

I gawked at a man and woman-I surely met last night at the bar club–walking towards the parking lot.

Not a Benz, please not a Benz.

I don't know why I was so worried about knowing that he might be…Natsume, my…my…

A four-door sedan backed up and drove off.

Yes, not a Benz. Why am I relief by that?

"You know them, Mikan?" Sumire followed my gaze and looked back at me.

I looked at her as the sedan went out of sight.

"No, not really. I just met them last night at the bar club." I shrugged and smiled. "We better get moving. We have another destination to visit before I take you home."

"To where?" She asked, giving me a questioning look.

"It's your mother's deathsary, right? So normally, during those kinds of event people go to the cemetery and pray for their dead love ones. That's what I heard people do at times like these." I looked at her tenderly as her eyes started to go watery again.

"Mi-Mi-kan…" She sobbed as I pulled her towards the exit.

"Just don't tell your dad, okay? I might get scolded." She nodded as she beamed at me sincerely.

"Thank you, Mikan." She crooned as wheeled her towards my truck

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

We had a fifteen-minute drive to the cemetery with Sumire unusually sitting silently, staring forward.

The place was quiet; full of souls resting in peace.

Sumire went out and told me to not follow her; I nodded and looked at her go.

I gripped the wheel and stirred it to let the pick-up truck face the exit way.

I then looked back at Sumire-kneeling on the grass, sobbing softly as she talked to her mother's grave.

After a few minutes or so, I just sat on my seat, tuned the radio on the station that plays modern music and gazed into space. With nothing to do, I imagined how I would react if I ever found out my mother or daddy were dead. I shook my head at how ugly the thought was and cursed myself for thinking so and then my mind lingered to the guy last night at the club-who was a little vague for I was drunk-as he stopped me from drinking and on how I thought that his voice was as smooth as silk yet as firm and husky as a dog's bark.

And then, I thought of Natsume and how the guy in the ICE CREAM STATION looked identically like him, except on how he clothed and how his hair was half-done, different from Natsume's rugged but still casually formal look. I did a mental note to ask Natsume if he had a twin or if he ever encountered a man that mirrors him.

After finishing my mental note, Sumire entered and banged the door as she looked at me gratefully. Her face was red and her eyes were puffed.

She grabbed the Kleenex tissue box from the compartment as she blew her nose and mumbled. "We better go, I saw my ranger driving over."

I agreed and let my truck speed her home.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"Mikan, I'll call you later, alright?" She smiled, closed the door shut and padded towards her house.

I immediately drove home as I heard the door lock up from the inside.

x. Natsume-kun .x

Luna Koizumi sure had a lot of reasons to go back to the mall.

Without any further delays, I sent her there, escorted her directly to the shop and came back to find my Mercedes Benz perching on the spot.

The Bluetooth earpiece blinked again.

"_Job well done. You may take off now." _

Without any word said, I went home abruptly.

x. Mikan-chan .x

He went home ahead of me, huh.

I stepped out of my truck, left my keys on the dashboard and went to my room.

I changed to a pair of faded jeans and a crisp, white t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to comb my hair up in a ponytail, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I stayed in my room for a couple of hours to finish my weekend homework assignments that I left undone, played with my laptop and then went to the parlor.

x. Parlor .x

And there he was, sitting on the couch, reading the Forbes magazine.

I attempted to walk back to my room before he sees me, but…

"Mikan! You're here! How was your day? You took off without asking me for permission." Dad rushed down and smiled at me.

He sure was quite cheerful.

"Weren't you just furious at me this morning?" I looked at him skeptically.

He nodded."That's not important anymore, is it?"

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" I smiled.

"Not quite," He smirked and went to sit down on the cushion. "Sit beside Natsume, Mikan."

_Great. Just great._

I sat beside Natsume, 15 inches away from him, already on the edge of the couch.

"That far? C'mon I don't bite."

I scowled. "Literally?"

He chuckled.

Dad cleared his throat to stop himself from guffawing and to attract our attention. "I'm planning to have a family outing on Sunday, tomorrow, to our summer villa on the coast, out of the city."

"How long will the travel take?" I was the first one to speak up.

"Are you talking by car or by chopper?"

"Oh my! Dad, where are we going? I have school on Monday and the traditional curfew…"

"Mikan, I took care of that. The curfew's only for the teenagers alone, but if together with the family it's invalid and that was your mother's clan's tradition, and now that she's gone it'll be null and void, okay? And I already called the school's chairwoman and dean regarding our get-away plan; she'll take care of everything."

"How could you talk like that?" I looked at him blankly.

"Like what exactly?" He was appalled and a little uneasy.

"Like nothing's wrong, like everything's perfect and normal,"

"Mikan-," He tried to argue.

"No, don't. Don't worry, I'll pack now. I'll be ready later, before the car leaves."

I stood up and walked to my room leaving them both stunned by my unexpected reaction.

x. Natsume-kun .x

I stared at her gaiting figure as I heard Mr. Sakura sigh sadly.

"What did I do wrong? I did not anticipate that." He asked himself aloud.

"I'll talk to her, sire." I volunteered, starting to walk after her.

"No, no. Leave her be. I'll just explain to her later or you could… Anyway, she said she'll be ready before the car leaves, so she's coming with us-that's more important." He stood up and walked towards the staircase. "You should too get ready, Natsume-kun."

"Yes, Sakura-sama,"

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Eleven .O

This one's not really too eventful, but hey, I worked hard on it And it's a lot more better than the previous chappie, according to yours truly )

Read&&Review. Subscribe, Alert and Favorite. To the ones who already did: Thanks y'all.

To my unanswered reviews: I'll someday somehow think of a nice retort, alright? Just wait.

Pardon me for my grammatical and typographical errors for I do everything in a rush and have no time to reread it conscientiously.

Also, I really apologize for the tardiness.

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Twelve .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

Okay, I really didn't know what came over me, but I tried to set it back behind my head and started to stuff my trunk.

I packed sundresses and swimsuits busily, just then a knock came by my door.

"Young Mistress Sakura," Butler Youichi called , "Madame Maxilliea de Chagny is on the parlor, waiting for you."

"But…I didn't call any consultant, did I?" I doubted.

Not that I don't like Madame Maxilliea, it's just that she's too…home-sick, which is quite annoying sometimes. But, she's the best fashion-consultant that I have ever encountered, and she's obviously very fond of me, the way her lean, long figure hovers around me as she measures my body and how her gray eyes twinkle as she bring me clothes tagged in French or how gentle she touches my hair makes it very palpable. She's like my aunt, really.

"Your father did. And by the way Young Mistress Sakura, Master advises you to change into semi-formal attire before meeting Madame Maxilliea." He said softly.

"Yes, Youichi. Thank you. Wait for me there, will you?" I said, walking towards the wardrobe.

I poked on casual dresses and chose the cocktail one.

It was a lavender semi-gown that fell an inch or two above my knee with embroidery of white roses designing the flowing edge, and a large ribbon tied around my stomach, forming a fluffy bow on my back.

I braided my hair then tied it in a bun on my head, stabled by hair pins and a little hair spray. I powdered my face and damp a light pink shade on my lips.

I dangled my neck in a white-gold necklace with a rose pendant and accessorized my ears with pearls.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I descended the stairs in my carnation pink stilettos with Butler Youichi supporting my arm.

"Madame Maxilliea, so nice of you to drop by, I apologize for making you wait."

"No, no, no, not acsepzed. you are no late, ai waz early. Anywee…" She clapped her hands, her assistants walking towards us. They brought over and opened the travel baggage, revealing clumps of frilly things and laces in various forms and colors.

_**Madame Maxilliea's heavy accent translation: "No, no, no, not accepted. You are not late, I was early. Anyway…"**_

What the…?

I choked off, unable to say anything.

"Pariz bez," Madame Maxilliea smiled proudly. "How zoo you like zem? zey are not zet publizyzed but zai gaz ze bez of ze bez for you ."

_**Madame Maxilliea's accent translation: "Paris' best," "How do you like them? They are not yet publicized but I got the best of the best for you."**_

"What does this imply, Madame Maxilliea?" I bored my eyes on the garments and lingerie stacked on the case, my head was pounding.

"Ze zanimun, zof corz," She said dreamily.

_**Madame Maxilliea's accent translation: "The honeymoon, of course,"**_

"Ha-ha-honeymoon?" I stammered, the oxygen was choking my throat. What is she talking about?

"Oui. You zend Zatzume zar married, oui? Ze zanimun will be later, zes? How zid you like ze gown?" She asked excitedly.

_**Madame Maxilliea's accent translation: "Oui. You and Natsume are married, oui? The honeymoon will be later, yes? How did you like the gown?"**_

"Ho-ho-hold-up! Wait!" I raised my hands up, completely confused, my mind's running crazy, I feel my heart drumming faster and stronger than normal. What the heck is happening?

Butler Youichi was now clutching my shoulder, worried. "Young Mistress, are you alright?" He said over and over again, shaking me lightly.

But, I blocked him out. The pressure was too much and heavy, I can neither think nor feel. I'm too tired.

I looked down on my feet and stared at it long and hard.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"Madame de Chagny, so nice of you to come by in such short notice," Mr. Sakura called from the stairs' railings.

"Monsieur Zakura! Mikan zis…" Panicky, she looked at him and pointed at Mikan who was standing as still as a statue.

_**Madame Maxilliea's accent translation: "Monsieur Sakura! Mikan is…"**_

"What did you do, Butler Youichi?" Mr. Sakura practically flew down the stairs and turned to Youichi who was sweating worriedly, still shaking Mikan to consciousness. He shook his head nervously and continued in swaying Mikan.

Before she knew it, her eyes flickered as she screamed at the top of her lungs and instantly collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

It was too much-too much drama, too much trauma. It was just too much that she can't handle it anymore, but still she managed to scream as she felt the stabbing pain travelling from her palpitating heart around her body, especially stinging her head.

x. Natsume-kun .x

I heard an earsplitting scream coming from downstairs followed by a thunderous thud.

I left my trolley on the hallway and raced downstairs towards the parlor.

The scenario was puzzling.

There she laid on the arms of Youichi- her personal butler, though she really doesn't take advantage of- as Mr. Sakura and a 6-foot-tall lady crowded around her.

The 6-foot-tall lady, Madame de Chagny, Mikan's fashion-trend-setter and consultant, crouched beside her almost lifeless figure, fanning her, while Mr. Sakura told a maid to call the family doctor and another to fetch a bowl of hot water and damp cloth.

I rushed towards them and carried her to the couch; she was too warm and too fragile, compared to how she was when conscious.

I felt her pulse and breathing, which were too fast and shallow.

Minutes later, the doctor came, muttering an apology for taking that long. He grabbed a stethoscope, sphygmomanometer and a flashlight from his service bag.

He checked her heart beat, blood pressure and lastly her eyes.

As he flashed the light on her eyes, it had shown not her normal, gentle orbs, but something striking.

He took note of every single detail on gibberish in his pad. He then called Mr. Sakura on the corner.

Mr. Sakura had bid Ms. Chagny out, paying her not to let, what she had seen, out on public. She swore and bowed not too.

The doctor cleared his throat and started the explanation. The maids around, knew it as cue to give privacy and went out of the parlor. I squat on the floor beside Mikan and just looked at her;half listening to the doc's and Mr. Sakura's conversation.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"If I was physically checking an ordinary patient, I would simply say, there is nothing to worry about. The patient has just undergone an intense stress and light fatigue; and all she needs is a heavy rest. But, no…"

"Cut to the chase, doc." Mr. Sakura hissed.

The doctor pocketed his hands and calmly looked at Mr. Sakura. "It's starting. Her body's advancing earlier than anticipated. With that, I conclude that her adrenaline's faster than you-know-who. She needs to be trained as soon as possible. She is as dangerous as she could get, uncontrollable beyond manipulated. That's a great advantage to you, an opposite case to her."

Mr. Sakura nodded in a straight face.

"And you'll know what'll happen next."

"It's her fate." Mr. Sakura said, nonchalantly.

"As you say. But, you all know that she is completely fragile when exhausted. In that case, she'll need all the sleep she could get. If she uses up her natural energy more often, she'll drain herself up instantly and fall to a day's slumber, longer than normal. Once asleep, do not dare to awake her, she's recovering her consumes. And as you know, the more she uses up, the lesser her life count, the more she sleeps."

Mr. Sakura nodded again knowingly. "We'll need to think of something. Her life is…"

"Vital to the syndicate. The heiress'"

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Twelve .O

HOLA. Longtime no update. XD Please review though, I don't care whether it'll be complimentary or simply flame, just review.

I apologize for the typographical and grammatical errors, if ever there are.

And sorry for my FAIL FRENCH ACCENTS, don't get me all wrong, I tried. I really did. Have mercy.

Sincerely,DrScribblesDoodleyy


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Thirteen .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

I shifted on the bed, unable to recognize the linen that covered me. It wasn't my everyday texture. I slowly turned my head to the side and squinted my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I blinked once, twice, thrice. But still, I could only see is plain darkness.

I sat up and fell back as soon as I did. My head throbbed so hard, I feel like it's about to explode any minute now. Strained tears subconsciously overflew from my eyes. Now, my silent hiccups are chocking me, in melody with my heart's obvious 'lubdub'.

My chest's about to vomit as I sat back up, noticing the sensation of not being alone; I caught sight of a sudden movement inches away on the side from where I sat.

"You're awake." The voice accused, stoic and cold. The lights turned on in melody with her words' period.

I met the gaze of stoned lavender eyes. I look at the sophisticated stranger and had my eyes dangle around the site of where I was in. The room was unfamiliar, yet homey to my senses. And suspiciously has no windows.

"You're in the HQ underground safe house." She said, leaving me in a jigsaw. She walked towards the wardrobe on the room's edge and rummaged there quietly.

I just looked at her back, picking things out.

"How long have I been here?" I asked out loud, trying to remember how and why I got here.

"Around three days ago." She answered and continued on with what she's doing.

"Why can't I remember?"

"You were unconscious then." She simply said and laid a pair of black leather boots on the floor and went back again to the closet.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not in liberty to answer that." She threw me a pair of lingerie. This, I remember were from Madame Maxilliea.

She hung fish-net stockings, a black customized jacket, a white-sequenced sleeveless shirt, and a black and white-striped school-girl skirt.

"You don't stare at clothes, you wear them." She snapped, irritated and walked out of the room.

I slid down the bed to find myself stripped off from any garment. I blushed and hurriedly wore the given clothes.

As I zipped the boots on mid-leg, soft knocks came on the door.

"Good afternoon, Heiress-sama." She bowed lightly with her right fist on chest.

I looked up and smiled, "What's up?"

"Miss Imai asked me to introduce myself and do you a make-over, Heiress-sama." She said and walked over. As she went directly under the light, her features grew clear and evident.

She had a straight, dark blue hair and cheerful eyes under her supporting bangs. "I am Nonoko, Heiress-sama, and I will be your personal assistant and secretary." I nodded. "Hey there, Nonoko."

She led me towards the vanity mirror. She silently curled my hair, divided and tied it to pigtails. She damped my face with light foundation, put on heavy eye make-up and scarlet red shades of lips.

"You look perfect, Heiress-sama." She complimented and left me be.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

Strange. I've been greeted by uncommon people since I woke up in a foreign place, yet I felt comfortable. And never did I think to get out of the room and tour around. I sensed a heavy barrier around that kept me inside.

After I was left alone by Nonoko, I've been circling around the room. I entered the walk-in closet and found cocktail outfits, formal wears, casual attires, and sweats which were all new and fashionable.

Also, a number of sneakers, doll shoes, pump heels, stilettos and boots were layered to partner each costume.

I opened and closed the drawers inside and found jewelleries in gold and different gems and minerals. I had to strain to stop myself from wearing each of them at the moment.

I finished my closet tour and sat on the nearest cushion when some things hit me.

3 days ago.

_Unconscious_

My head throbbed in pain as it remembers the sensation that it tried to forget.

_Throbbing_

_Screaming_

Then a familiar feeling waved over me. I was confused and hurt.

_Hurt_

Why was I?

I rested my head on my hands, hoping that the feelings that won to overwhelm me would grow numb and simply disappear.

x. Natsume-kun .x

The water was peaceful. Warm and cool at the same time. I swam and laid on it for more than an hour now.

The sun was gentle on its surface, also on me as it showered normally on its day.

I did little back strokes and stared at the sky- vast, calm and wonderful.

After another half hour of mooning, I floated back to shore and towel-dry my hair and body. I wrapped myself with a plain robe as I trudged on the shell-less white sand towards the private beach house of the island's owner.

The glass doors slid mechanically as I opened and closed them behind my back.

"How was the water? Did you have a nice swim?" Mr. Sakura asked, looking up from the morning paper.

I wagged my hair and scrubbed it again with the towel. "It was pleasant." I said and walked towards the kitchen.

"The coffee's black. It's still on the pot." He folded the paper and sat silently on the couch, gazing at the sea that stretched just outside the residence, beyond the glass doors.

"How about cream and sugar?" I asked, opening and closing cupboards.

It took him a moment to answer, just as I got a ceramic mug from the counter.

"None. Just bitter coffee in the morning," He sighed and went outside to walk around the island, like what he does every day since we got here, three days ago.

I drank the coffee while staring at the marble floor.

The place was quiet and deserted, except on the evenings when the creatures of the night's forest come alive.

My stomach grumbled. I poured the unwanted contents of the mug on the sink, washed it up and put it back in place.

I climbed the stairs to my room, took a shower and changed to a pair of cargo shorts and plain, round-neck, white shirt.

I made bacon and cheese omelette for breakfast and toasted slices of bread.

After my breakfast alone, I walked towards the den, where piles of new-released films were burned to dvds. I placed the disc on the player of a movie I thought I had seen before and let its noise drown the emptiness of the house and lull me to sleep.

x. Mikan-chan .x

She gripped the chair's arms, waking up in a start. She fell asleep.

_Something was clearly up_, she thought. _And I don't have any hints of it._ _What is it? Where's her dad? Natsume? Where am I? What am I doing here?_

She clutched her head as it throbbed harder with every thought she made. She shrieked, there was nothing else to do to subside the pain, so she had to let it out.

Almost simultaneously, the door flung open and tight arms were wrapped around her.

"Mikan, Mikan." He whispered.

Her eyes shot open and looked up. Before her brain could administer what she should do, what the questions she should ask, she hugged him as tight and gushed everything out in drops of heavy tears and headache.

"Daddy, what's happening to me?" She sobbed.

"You're alright, my daughter. You will be. Everything will be fine." He loosened his hold on her and smiled, encouraging her to do the same.

She looked at her father. There were so many things that she wanted to ask...but she chose the one that bothered her most.

"Daddy..." She looked him in his eyes. "Who am I?"

He stroked her cheek. "It's time, now." He helped her up and led her out the windowless room.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I need your reviews yo. 2 chapters at once. Apology gifts for being late and lazy.

Also, If ever there are/were typographical and grammatical errors, pardon me.

Sincerely,DrScribblesDoodleyy xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Fourteen .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

Dad held my elbow, aiding me in walking through the chilling darkness. It seems like; he's known the place by heart.

He didn't say any other word after we went out the windowless, neither did I. I just dragged my feet in symphony with my father's.

After what felt like forever, we went to a sudden halt.

"Mikan," Dad turned my shoulders to face him and breathed in oxygen as heavy as the air can stimulate. "I want you to accept the things that you will soon encounter as you indulge in scenarios that you would've never imagine if it weren't for your... err... case. You're no ordinary human being, Mikan. But, please, after everything else that you'll find out and possible outcomes that will happen from now on, I want you to trust-maybe not me, or anybody else- but your judgement. Understand, my daughter?

I was puzzled and just looked at him.

"Mikan," He held my cheeks. "Just listen and stay calm."

He smiled at me encouragingly and opened a door filled with silent brightness.

x. Natsume-kun .x

I woke up at the sudden rise of the television's volume. I groaned and turned my body on the other side.

"Tch. Always the spoiled one." –a chilly voice.

"Heh. What do you expect? He was the chosen right-hand anyway." –a light one.

"I didn't think he was living as leisurely as this."

"Should I wake him up now?"

"Yeah, you probably should."

The quick murmurs suddenly stopped; At the same time, a painful and heavy thing smacked on my back, making me shout a deep cuss. "The Fasdfghck!"

"Glad you're awake now, lazy ass." A woman in her straight face greeted me, clearly no humour on her tone of voice.

"Yeah right. So glad." A guy with a grinning face seconded the notion.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I glared at the two of them.

Hotaru answered in her most bored tone of voice. "Business."

"Yep, definitely business." Kitsuneme echoed.

I furrowed my brows. "How's Mikan? Is she alright?" I asked in concern.

Kitsuneme smirked. "Oh hey, lover boy, don't worry, the love of your life is fine. She's just undergoing some mental briefings then we'll set her to physical practice by dawn: Nothing too exhausting for the little heiress."

I sighed. "Hotaru, How is she affected with these stuffs, emotionally?"

Kitsuneme tried as hard as he can to not guffaw in front of me, which landed to a great 'Pfft'

Hotaru just sighed and shook her head. "Natsume, you know that being unprofessionally controlled by one's emotion in this line of expertise is clearly insignificant and may negatively affect operations. Please refrain from doing so. The heiress is perfectly fine; she just needs a little coping up."

Kitsuneme nodded. "Yup, and a great deal of control and trainings; The maximum time she needs is just 3 days though, she'll go back to school once she returns home, as she wish, and will live as normal as she can by day. But by night, that'll be a completely different story."

"A very interesting one, you see. I've been waiting to witness the heiress' talents to burst out of their bubbles for a long time now, patiently at that. I know that these minor operations we're having is just 1/8 of what she's about to face in the future. HQ's excited as hell for the heiress' birth of power." Hotaru added.

Kitsuneme nodded once again. "But, Natsume, tell me, why are you here with the Boss?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Cheering committee?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH. L-O-L, Natsume!" He slapped my back and guffawed again. "You in pom-poms is definitely a best-seller, do you agree, Blackmail Queen?" He side-glanced at Hotaru.

"Don't worry, Natsume, it wouldn't be beyond a million." She smirked knowingly.

"But, seriously, Don't you have an on-going mission on the country?" He looked at me then to Hotaru. "What did the Eagle Eye found out about that French chick?"

Hotaru gave him a cold look. "I think the Higher-ups are putting it on-hold. Her background is a bit on a blur at the moment."

Kitsuneme scoffed. "It's starting isn't it? They have sensed her birth of power, haven't they?"

Now, it was my turn to speak. "We need to be a lot more careful than we should be."

The flow of silence continued, but was then cut off by Kitsuneme's grumbling stomach. "Damn, how many hours since I last ate?" He muttered. "Natsume, d'ya have food in the kitchen?"

Hotaru gave another heavy sigh. "I'll be going first. We just went here to let you hear all that. Kitsuneme, follow as soon as possible. Natsume, you should too." She ordered us and went straight out of the dwelling.

Kitsuneme rushed to the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator open and then close once again. "Yo, Natsume, you should change now, you heard Hotaru. We should follow close behind." He called back at me, between his munching of sandwich.

"Fine." I mumbled and went up to change to my working attire.

x. Sakura Izumi .x

"How long will that take?" I asked, looking at the staffs of the Mental Laboratory. Everybody's wearing white, from masks, to coat and to gloves.

"Just three hours, the maximum. It's easy as fermenting. All we need is patience, Boss." I turned to look at a woman of grace and sharp sense.

"Hotaru, you know you're not allowed here. How about those mechanisms?"

"Finished them awhile ago before visiting Natsume." She stood in front of the glass, barring the lab and Mikan's unconscious figure.

I nodded, "As expected from you."

She just nodded. "Are you sure she can manage living a double life?"

I smiled. "Of course. She has been doing so for the past few years."

Hotaru gave me a questioning look. I gave her a playful shrug. "You never know. She'll be as excellent as she should be, professionally and in reality."

She raised a perfectly arched brow, and then shrugged. "If you say so."

She turned her back to exit the premises. "And by the way, I still think engaging her to Hyuuga is nothing but utter nonsense and may lead to distractions in the near future. Think about it." Then she walked out.

I sighed. "I'm starting to think that way too."

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Fourteen .O

Whoop! Why the hell do they think that being emotionally attach to each other is a great problem in this line of profession?

Author: Uhm, I..I..uhh, next question please.

Review? Review? I need your review...s

xx


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Fifteen .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

I woke up again in an unfamiliar room, and somehow it felt and looked like a hospital ward. The smell of hygiene chemicals and antiseptic were most of my hints, other than the pale panels, the incliner bed and the white robe that I'm wearing.

In a normal state I would've slid down my bed and roam around, but not this time. I just sat up and faintly felt the dextrose on the back of my hand. I was deaf to the sound of the unhealthy beating on my chest.

For a moment there, I didn't care. I don't know what to care about anymore. Should I give significance to every minor thing that is happening to me? Should I adore every imaginative thing that will happen to me? Or should I still dream about the possible and peaceful future, like what I always do? Should I do those things and live my life like I always do, as simple as that? I guess not.

My fate was set on stone, even before I was born. If I do things and expect to live as normal as I was, after everything was done, I might regret hoping.

For there are only tough stations on my destiny: survive and die after. Those were the words that lingered on my head after I entered the room full of silent brightness. I just stood there listening to every single detail they had to say, about me- who I am, and who I am to become.

I didn't budge nor dare to rebel back. It was my fate, they say. If I was to speak up, or react as violent, either so, it won't change anything.

It was either they force me or be it in my own free will. There was nothing I could do.

It was who I was supposed to be. It's who I am.

I am now, a Sakura. Mikan Sakura. How I longed to bear that name.

But still, I want to live as Yukihara Mikan even behind the shadows.

x. Natsume-kun .x

"WHAT!"

"Should I repeat it again?"

"I-I don't understand..."

"Then again, should I repeat myself?"

"No, but..."

"Natsume, I know you've been attached to her, but please understand the consequences of your personal actions... I guess, it's my fault for telling you your purpose in her life as early, but please Natsume, I want to grant her this much of freedom, for now."

"Fine."

"Thank you Natsume."

"But you're not gonna cancel it, would you?"

"No, not at all."

"When this is all over... I'm gonna make her fall inlove with me..."

"Again?" Boss smiled mischievously, but then did a straight face. "I'm sorry Natsume, but I'm sending you home now, the mission hasn't been terminated yet, she's a very suspicious target..."

"I know, I know." I stood up and went to get the door. "She won't remember me?"

"She will..." He said firmly.

"Good then." I said and walked out of the office... I will miss you, Mikan Yukihara Sakura, 'til then.

x. Izumi-sama .x

I heaved a sigh after my soon-to-be son left the office. I know this is gonna be hard, they've been attached to each other recently... and I had to take that attachment away.

Such a troublesome life this is.

My daughter, I'm sorry, but I'll give you this much of freedom every passing morning, I want you to breathe on your own age and simply change by war, but please, don't forget about who you really are.

My daughter, the Heiress... I'm gonna change you... for some time, okay? Just hold on.

Don't show any weaknesses...

x. beep-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Fifteen .O

Time skip on the next chapter, ok?

I made this short, Gomen~

Sincerely,DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Gakuen Alice, so I disclaim.

O. Chapter Sixteen .O

x. Mikan-chan .x

Tadaima!

After 3 consecutive days of rigid training, Dad and I went home to our mother land. Home sweet home, I should call this. I'm so happy!

"Dad, can I go back to school this Friday?"

"Ah, yes of course, but take precautions, okay?"

"Aye, aye captain."

"Good." Dad smiled at me and finished his breakfast off. By the way, today's Thursday, we came back last night. WooHoo~

Oyea, I got to contact Sumire as soon as possible. Man, I'm so excited!

I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialled Sumire's number. "M-mikan?" After 1 ring, she answered immediately. It's around 7 in the morning, so I'm pretty sure she's still at home, taking a bath maybe.

"Yo, Sumire~ I'm back."

"KYAAA, Mikan, I missed you! Where have you been? You haven't contacted me for almost 2 weeks. I was so worried about you."

"Don't worry; I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I'm hanging up now. See ya~"

"Bu-"

Tomorrow is a very big day.

x. Next Day .x

_(a/n: sorry, for the fast pace)_

I dressed up in a blue Abercrombie blouse with puffed sleeves and decent designs up front. I wore a pair of straight white jeans, and yellow pumped heels. I put on foundation, eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. I curled the ends of my light brown hair to soft waves.

I accessorized myself with pearl earrings and a Guess wrist watch.

I smiled in front of the mirror before grabbing my Prada shoulder bag and went off to school riding a cab.

I'm gonna change, I'm gonna live my morning life to the fullest. I don't want to feel aloof anymore, now that I have something to hold on to. My precious life, I need to treasure every moment of it. Who knows...

...I might die later.

I smiled cheerfully, strutting around the hall towards my first class. As soon as I stepped in, everybody was gawking.

I smiled, then everybody started murmuring at once.

"Sumire~ I missed you." I practically skipped towards her.

"Mi-Mikan? Is that really you?" She hugged me. "Girl! I missed you too." She pushed me gently and smiled. "What the hell happened to you? You look pretty!"

I pouted. "So I was ugly before?"

She laughed and poked my forehead. "Don't ask a very striking question if you don't wanna know the honest answer to it."

I stuck a tongue at her and grinned. I pinched her cheek and sat at my table.

"Good morning, Ruka!" I gave him a smile which he returned.

"Uh... Hey... good morning. Heard you had a shopping trip overseas... how was it?"

I shrugged. "Fun, I guess." I liked talking to him as easy as this. "Hey, did you get contacts?"

"Err...Yeah. Does it suit me?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it looks good on you, the colour gray."

"Thanks. Y-" He didn't finish what he had to say, for our homeroom teacher had arrive.

The warm welcome that I got from them was enough to keep me smiling the whole time.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

I was on way to Lit. Class when...

"Yo, Miiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaan~" A familiar voice called me, same time as two hands hugged me from behind. "How was your vacation?"

"Heh. Word sure travels fast." I smiled and gently removed his hands from my waist. Everybody again was murmuring about.

"Of course, you are a celebrity. What do you expect?"

I scowled at him as he grinned back. He got my bag and again entwined his fingers with mine, like what he did back then at his mansion.

And then the murmurs grew louder.

\\

/

\\

"_A-are they dating?"_

"_OMO! Yome and Yukihira?"_

"_What? Since when?"_

"_I've never seen them together like that though."_

"_This would be the first time."_

"_Yeah... and that close..."_

"_Awwww, they look cute."_

"_I agree."_

"_New love team! Kyaaa~"_

"_What should we name them?"_

"_How about KoMi?"_

"_Kyaaa~ KoMi!"_

_/_

_\\_

_/_

"You're getting touchy again, Yome." I scowled at him as we walked together on the hall.

He Chuckled. "It's Koko. Yome's my father."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him. "Your fangirls are... creepy." I commented. A bunch of girls were beaming at our direction as we sat next to each other.

He smiled. "Nah, don't mind them."

Like I said, I don't want to feel eccentric anymore to my surroundings. And I especially don't want to live in denial. I won't deny that I am somehow interested in Yome Kokoro, and I feel comfortable with him, even though we met in a somewhat suspicious way.

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

"Mikan." Sumire greeted me with a sincere smile, which then turned to a mischievous grin. "You and the newbie, eh?"

"Eh?"

"Walking towards Lit class with err...?"

"He's my classmate?"

"...holding hands?" She smiled maliciously.

"It was nothing, really."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Sumire fan girl-ed. "KoMi!" She danced all the way to the cafeteria with me pouting about.

"Komi? The hell is that? New Japanese whitening product?" I raised an eyebrow, while getting a tray. I ordered carbonara, a slice of cheese pizza and a can of brown pop.

"Naaaah~" Sumire giggled. "Hey, come with me later, okay?"

"Where to?" I asked while walking with her towards our table.

"To football practice." Sumire beamed, "the new goalie's playing."

"Oh? Okay."

"Mikan-chan~" A hand pulled me down. "Sit here." He grinned, while straightening my tray.

"Bu- uh-t?" I looked at Sumire who's now sitting beside Mouchu and was grinning crazily towards my direction.

"Butt? Who's butt? My butt?" Koko innocently asked.

"Are you trying to look cute?" I scowled at him.

"Nope. I don't have to." He smirked and ate his lunch.

I knocked his head while chewing my pasta. "Big-headed, thick-faced Kokoro Yome."

He pinched my cheek and leaned over my ear. "Sakura-sama getting chummyyy with meee~" He smirked.

I really don't want to blush, but I did anyway. This bastard is messing with me. "Shut up, Yome." I pouted at him.

He chuckled and cupped my face. "It's so nice to see you blush, Mikan-dono."

I heard a light metal hitting the floor not far from us. I felt my face getting hotter at the same time. "K-K-Koko! Too close." I narrowed my eyes and gently pushed him away.

"Hai. Goumen, goumen." He smiled and continued with eating his lunch.

x. Football Practice Game .x

It was pretty obvious that Ruka is on a very good mood on firing the ball straight to Koko's face. But, Koko did nice catches. So all-in-all, it was a tie game.

After the game, the coach talked to Koko and gave him compliments on his part, while yelling at Ruka who was kicking unnecessary aims.

Sumire was on the lower bleacher all this time, giving water and wiping Mouchu's sweat every game pauses. I sat on the middle-half bleacher, to have a better view of the whole field.

The game was about to end in 10 minutes when my phone rang.

"'_Tis about time."_

"Copy." I said and then shut my phone.

I skipped the bleachers towards Sumire and tapped her shoulder. "I'm going." I smiled, clutching my bag while running towards the exit, before Sumire could pull me back.

I ran out the back gates of the Academy and slid inside a black Limousine. I closed the door and scooched over when I bumped into some... one?

"Uh?" I raised an eyebrow.

The one before me, put his fist on his chest and bowed before me while sitting. "Black Cat, Heiress-sama."

x. beep-boo-boo-bee-bap .x

O. End of Chapter Sixteen .O

BLAAAAAAAAAAACK CAAAAAAAAAAAT. XD

/

(Major A/N: I suck at Rugby/American Football, so I made them soccer/plain football players here, it's easier to describe. :p)

\\

Gimme reviews, and btw, if yar a _**Vampire Knight Fan**_ too... please read my FanFic '_**CODENAMES: Blank and Blonde**__'_ (_PLUGGING_)

Please read CBB and give me reviews, will be pretty much appreciated. TALK TO ME. (insertmostconvincingsmilehere)

/

Oh, and who's familiar with _Natsume Yuujinchou 'Zoku-' 'Zoku- -san' & 'Zoku- shi' (series)_ here? TALK TO ME. (insertmostfriendlysmilehere)

Sincerely, DrScribblesDoodleyy xx


End file.
